Todas contra Edward
by Shei-Cullen-Hale
Summary: Bella se entera de que en su nuevo instituto Edward le pone los cuernos a varias chicas a la vez.¿Podrán unirse ellas para hundirlo? ¿Querrá Bella hundirlo después de conocerlo? 1º fanfic.. sean comprensivas! :D
1. Me mudo

**Bella POV**

Siempre he vivido en Chicago con mi madre Esme. Mi padre nos abandonó cuando se enteró de que mi madre estaba embarazada, así que siempre me he considerado huérfana de padre.

Mi madre trabajaba como maestra en una guardería en mi pueblo natal, pero no cobraba suficiente, así que fue haciendo cursos de interiorismo por las noches; y ahora que empiezo mis estudios universitarios, nos mudamos para que pueda trabajar de los que le gusta y cobrando más.

Somos las Masen; así es como nos llaman mis amigos de toda la vida. Mi madre me tuvo con 19 años, por lo que todavía es muy joven, y yo, con 18, me llevo con ella como si fuera una amiga. Nos contamos todo; aunque no haya mucho que contar. No salgo mucho, porque al estar siempre sola en casa y encargarme de varias tareas de esta, maduré antes que mis amigas.

Pero hay varias personas en mi vida a las que quiero muchisimo: Angela, Lauren, Jess y Samantha son mis mejores amigas; Ben, Andrew, Mike y Jacob son mis mejores amigos y los respectivos novios de mis amigas.

Ahora me mudo a Seattle, una ciudad nueva, casi a la otra punta de los . No conozco a nadie allí, y el único familiar que tenía era mi abuela Marie, falleció hace 2 años.

Ahora estoy haciendo mis maletas, mañana nos marchamos. A punto de terminar el semestre, casi en pleno verano.

-¡Bella, la cena está hecha cariño!

-¡Ya bajo mamá!

Dejé las maletas a medio hacer y fui a cenar.

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron mis amigos. Estaban todos allí, bien vestidos, y yo en pijama…

-¡Dios! Que vergüenza. Mamá, ¿por qué no avisaste?

-Ja, ja, hija, porque si no no habría sido sorpresa.

-Bien, pues saludo y me subo a cambiar.

-Ok.

La fiesta fue genial, entre bromas y demás. Mi madre se fue a dormir a las 23.00 y así nos dejó tiempo a solas.

-Hija, despierta, son las 10.00.

-Cinco minutos más…-dije con voz ronca por el sueño.

-Llevas diciendome eso desde las nueve. Hija, vamos a perder el avión.

-Ok. Ya voy.

Cojimos el avión y volamos a Seattle. Fue un viaje entretenido, nunca habíha ido en avión, y me fascinó.

Al salir del aeropuerto cojimos un taxi en dirección a nuestra nueva casa. Era alquilada y bastante antigua, pero para nosotras era nueva.

Era enorme, tenía cierto encanto, y en cuanto mi madre la decorara, sería el mejor hogar que hayamos tenido nunca.

-Cariño, es tu primer día de colegio, no llegues tarde.

-Sí, mamá.

Me levanté y me puse lo primero que pillé. Unos jeans y una camiseta y el pelo suelto con una diadema.

Mi madre me compró un coche para poder moverme yo sola sin necesidad de transporte publico.

Era un Volvo S90 negro, precioso. Llegué al colegio muy pronto, pero fui a un mostrador a ver si me daban mis horarios y me indicaban un poco.

-Buenos días, usted es la señorita Masen, ¿cierto?

-Sí, yo soy Bella. Encantada.

-Igualmente, yo soy la señora Cope.

Después de darme los horarios, el plano, me dirigí a mi primera clase: Literatura.

-Hola, soy Eric, ¿eres nueva?

-Sí, yo soy Bella.

-Ah, OK. ¿Te acompaño a tu clase?

Y así fueron mis primeros días en la escuela. Fui conociendo gente; sabía quienes eran los "buenos", los "normales", los "goticos" y demás grupos que había. El más importante era el de los jugadores-animadoras.

Iban siempre juntos, como una manada, y nadie de fuera se metía con ellos, aunque viceversa sí.

Ningún grupo me interesaba. No Quería relacionarme con ninguno de ellos, hasta que escuché algo que me dejó helada.


	2. El plan

**Bella POV**

Estaba en el baño, y al salir, escuché una voz aguda que decía:

-Shh, no digáis nada a nadie, que me ha dicho que nadie puede enterarse, pero ¡Estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen!

Todas las chicas que habían con ella en el baño empezaron a gritar cosas de felicidad; pero de otro de los baños salió una chica rubia, alta y muy guapa y gritó:

-¡¿Qué? YO estoy saliendo con Edward Cullen. Mentirosa, él es mío.

Y lo que menos esperaba es que saliera otra chica pelirroja de otro y gritara:

-¿Pero que dices, zorra? Edward Cullen está saliendo conmigo, no os hagáis las interesantes, ¿no veis que él jamás saldría con alguien como vosotras?

Yo me quedé quieta delante del espejo, viendo como todas se gritaban, y yo no podía hacer nada.

Hasta que me harté y las paré.

Silbé y les dije:

-¿No veis que las zorras aquí no sois vosotras? Os está mintiendo él. No gasteis el tiempo discutiendo cuando vosotras no teneis la culpa.

-¿Y tu quien eres? - me dijo la rubia.

-Yo soy Bella Masen. Soy nueva en este instituto, llevo 2 semanas, ni siquiera sé quien es Edward Cullen y ni ganas que tengo, pero, ¿no os dais cuenta de lo que está haciendo? Por lo que veo no os conocíais, ¿no?

-No. Yo soy Alice McCarthey-dijo la morena bajita, la primera que habló en el baño.- No voy a ninguna clase con ellas, y Edward me dijo que mantuviéramos nuestra relacion en secreto porque así su entrenador no le diría nada.

-Sí, lo mismo que me dijo a mí.- dijo la pelirroja.- Yo soy Tanya Denali.

-Y a mí.-la rubia volvió a hablar- Yo soy Rosalie Hale.

-Bueno, ¿y que hareis? Vais a discutir, o vais a dejarle las cosas claras a él?

-¡Yo voy a dejarle las cosas claras! -dijo Alice.

-¡Vamos todas!-dijo Tanya.

Y salieron todas del baño. Yo me quedé en el baño procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando salí, había un grupo de gente chillando, y pegándose en el pasillo; giré la cara y me fui.

Victoria, una chica a la que conocí el primer día y me ayudó un montón; vino a hablarme, y me preguntó:

-¿Sabes de qué va eso?

-No, la verdad, pero puedo imaginarme.

-Sí, yo también. Edward Cullen siempre hace lo mismo, yo lo pillé, pero en vez de decirlo por ahí, simplemente lo dejé y cuando conocí a James, fui muy feliz. Hace 2 años que estamos juntos.

-Oh, vaya. No sabía que estuviste con Cullen.

-Sí, bueno, hace mucho, él ya era así.

Luego de hablar, nos marchamos cada una a su coche y nos fuimos a casa.

Al día siguiente, me levanté, me duché y cuando estaba lista, sonó el timbre.

-Alice-dije cuando abrí la puerta. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a decirte algo, bueno, más bien a pedirte. ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-Sí. Dime.

-Vamos en mi coche y de camino te cuento.¿Te parece?

-Sí. Un minuto, que cojo el bolso y salgo.

Cuando íbamos al colegio, me contó lo que necesitaba de mí.

-Te respondo luego, ¿OK?

-Sí, tranquila, no hay problema.

Salí del coche y fui a clase.

Cuando acabaron todas las clases, me dirigí a mi coche, y me encontré a Tanya, Alice y Rose esperandome.

-Ho-hola chicas. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Venimos a lo del plan.-dijo Rose.

Miré a Alice. -¿No dijiste que eras tú sola?

-Sí, pero ellas se enteraron y quieren participar.

-Ok. Pero aún no he dado mi respuesta.

-Ya, pero sé que dirás que sí. Vamos, Bella, eres a la única que conocemos nosotras y que él no conoce.

-Ok, ok. Está bien, pero necesitaré ayuda.

-Siii!

-Bien, -dijo Tanya- ya que somos las que más conocemos a Edward, ¿qué tal si quedamos y detallamos el plan?

-Ok, -Alice dijo- vamos a mi casa esta tarde. ¿A las 6?

-Si, a las 6 todas en tu casa. ¿Tienes maquillaje, y utensilios de peluquería?

-Sí.

-Bien, pues allí nos vemos, ahora vámonos antes de que Edward nos vea juntas y sospeche.

Me despedí de las chicas y me fui a casa.

Eran las 5.30 y me estaba preparando cuando mamá llegó y me dijo:

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Sí, mamá. Ya voy.

-Bien, hija. Tengo que decirte una cosa y quizás te enfades. Sé que te obligué a venir aquí, por trabajo, pero fue en parte mentira. Quería venir aquí por un hombre.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Me alejaste de mis amigos, mi pueblo y mi vida para estar con un hombre? ¿Y por qué nunca me has hablado de él?

-Porque me daba miedo que no quisieras venir. Llevamos 8 meses juntos, hace 2 años que nos conocemos, y él venía de vez en cuando a verme a Chicago, pero decidimos que era mejor estar cerca, y a ver si de aquí a poco podemos vivir juntos.

Me quedé sin habla. Después de un momento para procesar la información, le dije:

-Ok, mamá, está bien. Veo como te brillan los ojos cuando hablas de él. De verdad que me alegro por ti. Deja que me acostumbre a esto, y me lo presentas. ¿Ok?

-Ok, hija. Ah, tiene un hijo. Me parece que tiene tu edad, nose si lo conoces.

-No lo sé. ¿Como se llama tu chico?

-Carlisle C...

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Mamá, es un nombre bonito. Me tengo que ir ya, he quedado con unas amigas del instituto.

-Ok. Adiós hija.


	3. Es el hijo de Carlisle!

Bella POV

Llegó Alice a buscarme, e iba con Rose y Tanya.

-BIen, Bella -habló la primera.-te he conseguido maquillaje que podrás utilizar.

-Y yo vestidos y ropa nueva-dijo Rose.

-Yo zapatos, complementos y plancha y demás para el pelo.

-Chicas, ¿que vamos a hacer con eso?

-El plan, ¿recuerdas?

* * *

_-Bella, necesitamos que le hagas a Edward lo mismo que él nos hizo. ¿qué te parecería que cayera en tus redes y luego dejarlo? Por favor!_

_-No se, Alice, es que a mi no me ha hecho nada._

_-Por favor, Bella. Nosotras te ayudaremos, yo te puedo meter en las porristas, Tanya te puede meter de canguro de una prima de Edward y así estarías más con él._

_Me puso ojos de cabrita apunto de ser degollada._

_-No se, Alice, dejame pensarmelo y te digo algo, ¿ok?_

_

* * *

_

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Pero vigilad que ropa me poneis, no quiero parecer una fulana. Y otra cosa, no pienso acostarme con él.

-Ok, Bella. no hace falta llegar a tanto.

-Bien.

Llegamos a casa de Alice y vi toda la sala llena de bolsas.

-¿Y eso?

-Es para ti. Laropa y todo lo demás.

-No necesito todo eso.

-Creeme, lo vas a necesitar.

Fuimos a su habitación con las bolsas y me hicieron probarme de todo.

Al final descartamos varias cosas, y luegome dijeron como actuar delante suyo.

Al acabar la "clase" me dijeron:

-Mañana antes de clases pasamos a buscarte. A las 7.30 en tu casa y te preparamos.

-Ok.

Llegué a casa y mamá estaba hablando por teléfono.

fui a mi habitación, me puse ropa comoda y bajé a cenar.

-Mamá, ¿vendrá este fin de semana Carlisle?

-Sí, pero su hijo no puede venir que tiene una fiesta.

-Ok.

Acabé de cenar y me fui a dormir.

A la máñana siguiente me levanté y me duché. Al rato llegó Alice.

-Bella, ellas no pueden venir, sino sospecharían. Yo te prepararé.

Me dio un pantalón corto, unos zapatos de tacón mortal(unos 14 cm.) de aguja, unas medias, un top y me dijo:

-Vistete, ahora vengo y te maquillo.

Cuando terminamos de todo, estaba preciosa. Está mal que lo diga yo, pero en verdad nunca me había visto igual. El pelo me lo había dejaod ondulado, pero me había puesto una diadema y me había puesto volumen, la ropa me quedaba bien, y el maquillaje... No se notaban las ojeras, los granos ni nada.

Fuimos a la escuela cada una con su coche, y al bajar todos los chicos se me quedaron mirando.

Luego de las clases, fuimos al gimnasio a hacer la prueba de las porristas. Entré. No era muy buena, pero Rose me metió.

Al salir, Tany me dijo donde vivían los tíos de Edward, Elizabeth y Anthony y entré a pedir ser la canguro de la prima pequeña de Edward.

Al final fui a mi casa, y hice mis tareas.

Así hasta que llegó el fin de semana.

-Bella, esta noche viene Carlisle a comer.

-Sí, te ayudo a preparar las cosas.

-Ok.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo, Carlisle llegó. Cenamos y descubrí que era un hombre muy amable, y que él y mamá se amaban. Se notaba de lejos.

Después me fui a dormir y al día siguiente a casa de los tíos de Edward.

La pequeña se llamaba Emma. Era tan adorable...

Así pasaron unos cuantos días, y el plan empezó a hacer efecto.

-Hola, -dijo una voz de terciopelo detrás mío.-soy Edward Cullen, no he tenido la oportunidad e presentarme pero...

-Gracias, pero no quiero conocerte.

Me giré y me fui.

Todas las veces que él venía a hablarme, pasaba de él o algo así, hasta que llegó el baile.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? -vaya, qué directo-

-No.

-Vamos, Bella, es la oportunidad de conocernos.

-¿Y quién te dijo que quiero conocerte?

-Está bien.

Se fue, y así siguiño pasando el tiempo.

Una semana antes del baile, las chicas me enseñaron a bailar. El plan era ir sola, pillar a Edward, tentarlo y luego irme.

Pero dos noches antes del baile, él estaba debajod e mi ventana pidiendo que fuera con él.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Bien. Ten.-y me dio una rosa.

Al día siguiente me dio otra rosa, y el día del baile, decidimos que cada uno iría con su coche, y allí nos encontraríamos.

Me preparé para la fiesta. Me puse un vestido strapless azul marino, con algunos brillos en la parte que se ajustaba al busto y luego la falda hasta medio muslo con una especie de gasa. Alice vino a maquillarme y luego se fue. Me puse los zapatos. Eran plateados con tacón de aguja (como todos los que solía llevar desde el plan), con dos tiras encima del pie que se cruzaban y se ataban al tobillo.

El peinado me lo hizo Rose, fue un medio moño no muy alto, con mechones sueltos y tirabuzones.

Cuando salí por al puerta, mamá me miró con ternura.

Me encontré con Edward en el baile, en el parking del instituto.

-Bella, estás preciosa.-dijo ayudándome a bajar del coche.

-Gracias.

Tenía que fingir indiferencia hacia él, pero me era imposible. Llevaba un pantalón de traje azul oscuro casi negro, con una chaqueta a conjunto y una camisa gris.

Me llevó a bailar, y después de un rato en silencio, me dispuse a romperlo.

-Y bien, ¿donde están todas tus noviecitas?

-Las he dejado.

Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco. Después de todo lo que había montado, encima tiene la desfachatez de decir que las ha dejado él...

Se dio cuenta de como lo miraba y entonces rectificó:

-Bueno, no yo. Me dejaron ellas, pero ahora no me interesan ninguna. Solo una, y voy a hacer lo posible por conquistarla.

-Vaya, pues que te vaya bien. -me alejé de él, y aunque no quiera admitirlo estaba celosa.

-Espera,-me cogió del brazo- eres mi pareja de baile. ¿Por qué te vas?

-Porque sí.

Salí hasta el parking y me quedé sentada en un banco allí cerca.

-¿Bella?

Mierda, me había encontrado.

-Bella, por favor no te vayas-dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Por qué? ¿No prefieres estar con la chica de tus sueños? Pues adelante, ve. No se que haces conmigo en el baile.

Se acercó a mi, nuestros rostros casi se rozaban, y cuando estabamos a punto de besarnos dijo:

-Eres tú.

-¿Qué?

-La chica, la que me gusta, la única que me interesa.

-¿Sí? Pues qué bien, porque hasta antes de cambiar el look pasabas de mi, ¿y ahora de repente te interesas? Eres penoso...

-Bella, por favor...

-Me voy.

Me monté en el coche y me fui.

* * *

Cada fin de semana venía Carlisle a cenar con mamá y conmigo. Nunca íbamos a su casa, y decía que era porque su hijo estaba mal y no quería salir...

Menudo hijo, al menos podría dignarse a venir a conocer a la novia de su padre... Pero bueno, él se lo pierde.

* * *

-Bella-otra vez Edward- ¿podemos hablar?

-No.

Siempre igual, él venía y yo me iba... No podíamos seguir así.

* * *

-Bella-dijo mamá-esta noche viene Carlisle a cenar y por fin viene su hijo. Creo que te caerá bien, es muy amable.

-Ok, mamá. Me da lo mismo, yo he quedado.

-¿Por qué te comportas asi?

-Él no ha venido en todo este tiempo y ahora que viene todops tenemos que correr, pues no mamá. No quiero, he quedado y voy a salir. Disculpame ante Carlisle, por favor.

-Ok.

Esa noche salí con Victoria, aunque había cambiado mi look, ella me comprendía y no decía nada. No sabía nada del plan, pero siempre me decía que el cambio me había sentado bien.

-Bella, ¿vamos a ese pub?

-Sí.

Estuvimos toda la noche bailando y los pies me ardían. Aunque aquí no estaba Edward, me había acostumbrado a los zapatos y la ropa del plan y la llevaba siempre.

-Victoria, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí, pero ya que pasamos por delante de la casa de Jame,s ¿puedes dejarme allí?

-Sí.

La dejé en casa de su novio, y yo fui a la mía.

Carlisle todavía seguía allí. El problema no era Carlisle, era su hijo. Yo no quería conocer a ese sinvergüenza que nos había dejado tiradas tantas veces, pero no´tenía adonde ir.

Entré en casa y vi a Carlisle y a mamá en el sofá y a Edward en un silló, ¿Edward?

-Hola.

Todos se giraron a mirarme, Carlisle y mamá como bienvenida, pero Edward sorprendido.

-¿Bella?

-¿Os conocíais?

-No. -contesté al mismo tiempo que Edward

-Sí.-contestó él.

-Vaya, ¿os poneis de acuerdo?

-Bueno, más o menos. Fui al baile y me lo encontré, nada más.

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido, y yo le sonreí sarcásticamente y fui a cambiarme de ropa.

Daba igual que Edward estuviera allí, me puse algo cómodo y bajé.

Me tuve que sentar al lado de Edward, porque el sofá estaba ocupado.

-Estás preciosa-susurró

Me fuia la cocina y al volver me excusé diciendo que iba a dormir.

No podía dormir, estuve dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, hasta que oi a Edward decir:

-Perdone, señora Masen...

-Esme..

-Sí, perdone, Esme, ¿puedo ir al baño?

-Claro, hijo, está en la segunda planta, al lado de la escalera.

Entonces oí unos pasos y luego la puerta de mi habitación.

Intenté hacerme la dormida, pero él siguió acercándose.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me equivoqué. Iba al baño y entré aquí sin querer.

-Bien, pues ahora sal.

-No.

-¿Porque?

-Porque primero tengo que hacer algo.

-¿el que?

-Esto.

Se acercó y me besó.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEERME! COMENTEN POR FAVOR, SE QUE EL CAPI. NO ESTA MUY BIEN, PERO NO TENIA TIEMPO, EN EL PROXIMO LES COMPENSARÉ.!

ADELANTO CAP. 4:

Estábamos todos en la sala, Carlisle, mamá, Edward y yo.

-Bien, chicos-empezó Carlisle- hemos hablado y queremos vivir juntos. ¿Qué les parece?

Edward se quedó callado, supongo que respetando lo que quiera Carlisle, pero yo no iba a quedarme callada, no, y menos después de lo de la noche en que supe que él era hijo de Carlisle.

-No puedo, no voy a vivir con él.-señalé a Edward- Mamá, por favor, no te enfades, se que os quereís, pero no me hagas vivir en el mismo techo que Edward.

-Bella, solo serán 2 meses, leugo él se va con una beca...

¿Qué? ¿Edward se iba?


	4. Demetri

**Bella POV**

Después empezó a acariciar mis costados, y se tumbó en la cama a mi lado.

-Edward, vete.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gustas, vete.

-Ok.

Se levantó y se fue. Dios, ¿en qué me había metido? Hice este plan para fastidiar a Edward, no para enamorarme de él... Espera, ¿enamorada?Yo no estoy enamorada... Eso es una estupidez.

Después de eso no pude dormir nada. Al día siguiente, el domingo me levanté y fui a la cocina. Mi madre estaba con Carlisle y estaban cocinando.

-Buenos días mamá, Carlisle.

-Buenos días Bella.

-¿Qué hacen?

-El desayuno. ¿Edward sigue dormido?

-No lo sé.

-Ves a llamarlo, Bella. Está en el cuarto de invitados.

-Ok.

Subí con cuidado, y cuando llegué a su habitación, lo vi en la cama. Parecía un ángel, era tan hermoso... Tenía el pelo pegado a la cara, y parecía tranquilo.

-¿Edward?

-Mmm..

-Edward, el desayuno ya está listo, ven a cenar.

-Ya voy.

Se giró y siguió durmiendo, me acerqué y le toqué el hombro para que se despertara.

-Edward, -se giró y entonces vi que tenía la cara como pegajosa, como cuando estás mucho rato llorando y las lagrimas se secan solas.- ¿estas bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿has estado llorando?

-Sí.

-¿Por que?

-Por nada que te importe, Bella. Vete, por favor.

-Edward, vas a ser mi hermanastro. ¿Podemos al menos llevarnos bien?

-No, Bella. Yo no puedo solo ser tu amigo.

-Bien, pues vas a fastidiar la relacion entre nuestros padres, pero bueno...

-Bella, a ti no te importa la relación entre tus padres, solo te importas tú.

-No me conoces, Cullen.

Salí de la habitación y bajé a desayunar. Estuvimos los 4 todo el día juntos, y yo tenía que fingir que Edward me caía bien.

Estábamos todos en la sala, Carlisle, mamá, Edward y yo.

-Bien, chicos-empezó Carlisle- hemos hablado y queremos vivir juntos. ¿Qué les parece?

Edward se quedó callado, supongo que respetando lo que quiera Carlisle, pero yo no iba a quedarme callada, no, y menos después de lo de la noche en que supe que él era hijo de Carlisle.

-No puedo, no voy a vivir con él.-señalé a Edward- Mamá, por favor, no te enfades, se que os quereís, pero no me hagas vivir en el mismo techo que Edward.

-Bella, solo serán 2 meses, luego él se va con una beca...

¿Qué? ¿Edward se va?

Estuve toda la tarde mal, pensando en eso, pero al fin y al cabo ¿a mí que me importaba si Edward se iba? No era nada mío, no sentía nada por él, y ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿Cómo podía explicarse que sintiera un dolor en el pecho como si me asfixiara?

El lunes llegó y otra vez el plan en marcha. Ese día tenía practica de porristas, y volví a encontrarme con Edward.

Él intentaba dirigirme la palabra y yo pasaba de él.

Esa tarde vinieron las tres a mi casa.

-Bella, tenemos que cambiar la tactica.

-¿Y qué pensais hacer?

-Ahora le tienes que dar celos.

-¿Como?

-Pues vas a tener una cita con Jasper. ¿Te parece bien?

-Ok. ¿Jasper Withlock?

-Sí.

-Bien. ¿Cuando?

-Pues cada viernes Edward va al bar Twilight con sus amigos, entre ellos Jasper. Sales con él pero tienes que hacer que JAsper te gusta.

-Ok.

-Yo iré con Emmet-dijo Alice.

-Y yo con Demetri. Él no es amigo de Edward-dijo Rose.

-Yo me quedaré aquí y cualquier cosa me avisan.-dijo Tanya.

-Bien.

Toda la semana fue bien, no tuve que hacer de canguro de Emma, ya que sus padres estaban aquí, y al llegar el viernes, vino Tanya a prepararme.

Me puse un vestido rojo corto, con escote en V, unos zapatos negros a conjunto con unos pendientes y me peiné con el pelo rizado.

Llegó Jasper a buscarme, en su Mercedes, y fuimos al bar.

Llegamos y estaban Emmet, Alice, Rose, Demetri, otros amigos de Edward y Edward.

Empezamos a bailar, y cuando me di cuenta, Rose estaba con Emmet y Alice con Demetri.

Al cabo de un rato, Edward estaba con unos amigos y no parecía mirarme así que fui al baño.

-Bella,-Alice estaba detras mio-espera.

-Dime.

-¿Puedes cambiarme la pareja?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta...

-¿Jazz?

-Sí. Bueno, estuvimos saliendo, y cuando Edward me pidió salir lo dejamos. Quiero volver a hablar con él...

-Ok, no importa Alice. Yo voy con Demetri.

-Gracias.-me dio un abrazo y se marchó.

Después yo salí y estuve un rato con Demetri. Cuando quise irme le dije:

-Demetri, ¿puedes llevarme a casa?

-¿Ya?

-Sí, tengo sueño.

-Ok, vamos.

Salimos al parking y entonces tuve un mal presentimiento. Era como si alguien me siguiera y algo malo me fuera a pasar.

Subimos a su coche y nos fuimos.

-Demetri, te has pasado la calle.

-Lo sé.

-¿A donde me llevas?

Se metió la mano en la chaqueta y luego me apuntó con una pistola.

-Vamos a divertirnos.

-Demetri, por favor...

-Calla.

Después de eso me quedé en silencio.

-Baja del coche.

Estábamos en medio de un bosque. Llegamos a una pequeña casa de madera. Me acercó a un sillón y me dijo:

-Sientate. Yo ahora vengo.

Me quedé en silencio, y entonces oí que alguien andaba fuera.

-Bella-oí la voz de Demetri a mis espaldas-ponte esto. Pensaba hacerlo con tu amiga Rosalie, luego vino Alice y al final me quedo contigo.

Me dio un conjunto negro de cuero.

-Cambiate mientras busco algo.

Hice lo que me dijo, y cuando ya estaba "vestida" oí unos pasos fuera y luego un disparo. ¿Qúe había ahí fuera?

Entonces oí pasos, pensé que era Demetri que entraba a hacerme algo. Me tapó la boca, y luego me giró para que lo mirara.

Pero no era él. Era Edward.

-Edward...

* * *

**¿QUÉ PASARÁ? JAJA LAS DEJO CON LA INTRIGA! SI TENEMOS MAS DE 5 REVIEWS LES ACTUALIZO CON 2 CAPITULOS A LA PROXIMA!**

**BESOS CUIDENSE**


	5. En casa de Bella y la mente de Edward

**Bella POV**

_-Edward..._

-Shh, no grites.

Se sacó la chaqueta y me la puso encima de los hombros.

-Gracias.

Me sonrió y me fue guiando hasta llegar a su coche.

-¿Me has seguido?

-Bueno, en realidad sí. Pero es que no me fiaba de Demetri.

Y entonces volví a la realidad, recordé que iba en un "traje" de cuero, y que Demtri tenía una pistola...

-Tranquila, le conseguí quitar la pistola y le disparé en la pierna.

-Mmm. ¿Gracias?

-De nada. Ahora llamo a una ambulancia.

-Ok.

Seguimos el camino en silencio después de eso. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, recordé que Esme hoy se iba con Carlisle a Bellevue a un hotel.

-Bella, -Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos- buenas noches.

-Edward...

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes quedarte? Digo, bueno, si no te importa y no tienes nada que hacer, pero mi madre no está y tengo miedo de quedarme sola...- me sentía como estupida, pidiendole al chico mas guapo del instituto que se quedara conmigo en casa...

-Sí, tranquila, me quedaré.

-Gracias.

-No es nada, pequeña.

Entramos a casa,me cambié de ropa, me duché y cuando bajé Edward estaba en el sofá viendo el football.

-¿Edward?

-Sí...

-Voy a comer algo, ¿quieres?

-No, pero espera que voy contigo.

Se levantó y fuimos a la cocina. Se sentó en un taburete detrás mío, y entonces empezó a cantar, algo que jamás había escuchado, pero era precioso. Parecía una canción de amor, pero no tenía letra así que no se distinguía demasiado bien.

Yo empecé a preparar lso ingredientes para hacer una tortilla y puse la sarten en el fuego. Al cabo de un rato puse la mano encima de la sartén y seguía sin calentar, entonces oí a Edward reírse.

Me giré y lo vi encima del taburete carcajeandose y el taburete se tambaleaba.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ries?

- De que si no enciendes el fuego es complicado que se caliente...

Miré el fuego y efectivamente, él tenía razón.

Lo encendí y entonces me giré toda roja.

En ese momento Edward seguía riendose, y su taburete se cayó. Yo empecé a reírme, y cuando fui a ayudarlo, tropecé con la pata del taburete y caí encima suyo.

Los dos nos quedamos parados, dejé de respirar y creo que se me paró hasta el corazón.

Edward levantó la mano y me quitó el pelo de la cara.

-Bella, yo...

Y ahí sonó el teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-Bella, soy Alice, ¿estás bien?

-Sí. En casa.

-Ah, bueno. Es que oímos que habían disparado a Demetri, y como tu saliste del bar con él...

-Sí, pero yo ya no estaba con él. Ya te contaré.

-Ok. Bye.

-Adiós.

Colgué y cuando levanté la vista Edward ya estaba de pie.

-Voy a dormir.

-Ok. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches princesa.

Acabé de cenar y subí a mi habitación. En medio de la noche desperté con una pesadilla.

-¿Bella?-la voz de Edward sonaba desde algún lugar de mi habitación.

-Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Te oí gritar. Sufro insomnio, y vine a ver que tal estabas.

-Bien, pero Edward, ¿puedes quedarte aquí conmigo?

-Sí.

Le hice un hueco en la cama y al encender la luz lo vi, con sus boxers y nada mas...

-¿Te molesta que duerma así?

* * *

**Edward POV:**

_-¿Te molesta que duerma así?_

-No, sé que no tienes nada que ponerte.

-Ok.

Me senté en su cama y ella me hizo un hueco. La abracé y vi que no podía dormir. No sabí qué hacer para tranquilizarla, así que le acaricié el pelo. Era tan suave y olía tan.. Bella.

"Tequiero" no sé si dije eso en voz alta, pero sé que al cabo de unos minutos pude dormir como nunca lo había hecho. Bella era mi somnífero.

Me desperté porque sonó el movil.

-¿sí?-contesté mientras salía de la habitación.

-Hijo, llamo para decirte que me quedaré aquí con Esme hasta mañana. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, claro, no hay problema.

-Bien, pues hasta mañana. Te queremos, cuidate.

-Igualmente.

Miré el reloj y vi que eran las 10.

Bella no hablaba, pero parecía despierta.

-Bella, ¿sigues despierta?

-Sí.

-Acaba de llamar Carlisle, se quedarán hasta mañana allí. ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro.

-¿Bella?

-Sí.

-Bien, yo, Bella... Sé que hemos empezado con mal pie, que la imagen que tienes de mi no es nada favorecedora, pero ¿podemos ser amigos? Por nuestros padres, quiero decir. Supongo que así serían más felices.-era mi oportunidad.

Yo sabía que ella jamás se interesaría por alguien como yo, ella era un angel y yo.. Se podría decir que un demonio.

-Sí, yo también lo he pensado, y creo que así sería mejor.

-Bueno, si vamos a ser amigos, tenemos que conocernos...

-¿Qué trama tu mente, Cullen?

-Jugamos a las 20 preguntas?

-Ok. Empiezo. ¿Con cuantas chicas te has besado?

* * *

**Bien, chicas, espero no decepcionarlas! No conseguimos los 5 reviews para la actualización doble, pero como las quiero mucho.. ¡De aquí a nada publico otro!**

**¿Les ha gustado? Dejen un review. ¿No les ha gustado? Dejen un review. ¿Me quieren? dejen un review. ¿No me quieren? Dejen un review. En fin:**

**DEJEN REVIEWS! graias por leerme y besos**


	6. 20 PREGUNTAS

**Bella POV**

_-Ok. Empiezo: ¿Con cuantas chicas te has besado?_

-Con unas 20. ¿Tú?

No quería responder a eso. Mi cifra era menor que la suya, quizás pensaría que era una enana. ¿A quién le importa lo que él piense? Entonces encontré la forma de no contestar. Evadiría la pregunta.

-Con ninguna. ¿Cuál es tu musica favorita?

-Sabes que no me refería a chicas, has hecho trampas.

Ja, ja. Pensaba que me podía ganar a este juego. Yo soy al ama, llevo años jugando a esto con mis amigos de Chicago, y aprední rápido a evitar sus preguntas.

-Perdiste tu pregunta. Contesta, ¿cuál es tu estilo de música favorita?

-Clásica-suspiró resginado- ¿La tuya?

-Igual. ¿Te gustan los deportes?

-Sí. ¿A ti?

-No. ¿Cuales son tus deportes favoritos?

-Futbol, basquet, beisbol. ¿Te gusta la moda?

-No. ¿Juegas algún deporte?

-Sí, futbol en el instituto. ¿Si no te gusta la moda porque vistes así?

-Por que me obliga una amiga. ¿Qué posición juegas?

-Quarterback. ¿Quién te obliga?

En ese momento dudé entre contestarle o no. ¿Y si descubría la farsa? Hasta ese momento no recordaba el plan, pero si me pillaba todo se jodería, y les prometí que lo haría bien.

-Alice. ¿Te cae bien Jasper?

-Sí. ¿Eres amiga de Alice?

Bien, se había dado cuenta, por favor que cmabie de tema...

-Sí. ¿Te parece que Alice y Japer hacen buena pareja?

-Sí. ¿De qué conoces a Alice?

-Del colegio. ¿Los juntamos?

Cambié de tema a ver si así se olvidaba...

-Vale. ¿Y Rose y Emmet?

-También. ¿Te parece bien si los juntamos? hacen buena pareja

-Sí. ¿Tienes hermanos?

Suerte que se dió por vencido, yo era una muy mala mentirosa y a ver como salía de esa...

-No. ¿Tú?

-No. ¿Me cuentas algo de tu familia?

-Mi madre me crió sola y hace poco que nos mudamos. ¿Me cuentas algo de la tuya?

-Mis padres estaban juntos, pero mi madre Elizabeth murió hace unos años y hace poco mi padre me contó que tiene novia. ¿Y tu padre?

Vaya, si que lo había pasado mal... _Belal, compórtate, no te preocupes por él.. Es un extraño._

-Nos abandonó. ¿De qué murió tu madre?

-De cáncer. Se lo diagnosticaron tarde. ¿Te gusta alguien?

Decidí mentir. Sabía que si le decía que sí, empezaría a preguntar hasta que se lo dijera.

-No. ¿A ti?

-Sí. ¿Con cuantos chicos te has besado?

¿Le gustaba alguien? Dios, y yo como tonta enamorandome de él. _Te lo avisé._

-Con unos 10. ¿Con cuantas chicas te has acostado?

-Con ninguna. ¿Con cuantos chicos te has acostado?

-Con ninguno. ¿En serio eres virgen?

-Sí. ¿Saldrías con alguien del instituto?

-No. ¿Tú?

-Sí. ¿Te gusto?

-No, ¿entiendes cuando te digo que no me gusta nadie?

Mierda, perdí esa pregunta...

-Si.-iba a decir algo, pero lo corté antes de que hiciera trampas...

-Espera, esa pregunta no valía.

-No, tú me has hecho lo mismo antes, no se vale. ¿Cuantos novios has tenido?

-Dos. ¿Cuantas novias has tenido?

-Ninguna. ¿Saldrías conmigo?

-No. ¿Tu conmigo?

-Sí. ¿quieres salir conmigo?

* * *

**Qué ocurrirá? Qué dirá Bella?**

**Todo esto y mucho ,ás en proximos capitulos. Siento que sea corto, pero en horario españa es tarde y mañana tengo insituto.**

**Besos y dejad reviews!**


	7. Verdades

**Bella POV**

_-Sí. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

¿Qué le decía? No podía salir con él. Tenía que seguir adelante con el plan. Por las chicas. Pero, ¿qué más les daba a las chicas? Edward ya habría aprendido su lección. Total, hacía mucho que no lo veía con amiguitas y chicas a su alrededor...

-Sí.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. En serio. Quiero salir contigo.

-Vale.

Se acercó a mi y me cogió la mejilla izquierda con la mano. La otra mano la puso debajo de mi barbilla y entonces sus labios estuvieron sobre los míos. El beso empezó tierno, cariñoso, pero luego se fue haciendo más y más caliente.

Nos separamos cuando necesitamos respirar. Lo miré y ¡dios! se veía mucho más sexy que normal. Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados de besarnos. Tenía el pelo mucho más revuelto que de costumbre y respiraba agitado.

-Te amo.-me dijo al oído-.

-Y yo.-y era verdad. no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Pero sabía que después de esto, mi corazón era suyo...

Le tenía que decir lo del plan. Contarle todo, para que no se enterara por otras personas.

-Edward...

-¿sí?

-Tengo que decirte una cosa...

Y ahí sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy.-dijo él.

-Hola,papá, Esme.

Habían llegado...

-Hola, Bella-dijeron los dos al entrar en la sala-

-Hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?

-Pues ayer me quedé aquí a dormir después de la fiesta, y traje a Bella. Así que hoy me he levantado y como tengo tanto sueño me he quedado aquí. Bella cocina genial.

-Ah, está bien.

Después de un rato hablando, Carlisle dijo:

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Adiós guapas.

-Adiós Carlisle.

-Adiós cariño.

Después de que se fueran, estuve pensando en llamar a Edward, tenía que enterarse...

-Bella, hemos hablado de retrasar la mudanza hasta que Edward se marche, así no estareís incomodos.

-Ok. Mamá, voy a salir con las chicas, llegaré de aquí a un rato.

-Está bien. Ves con cuidado.

Me duché, salí y fui a casa de Alice.

-Hola, -dijo cuando me abrió la puerta.-¿qué pasa?

-Nada, ¿podemos llamar a Rosalie y Tanya que les tengo que contar una cosa?

-Sí.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron.

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

-Yo... bueno, esto es sobre el plan. Quiero dejarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Edward será mi hermanastro, y además, bueno... estamos saliendo.

Rosalie y Alice se quedaron sorprendidas, pero Tanya se puso furiosa y me gritó:

-¡Zorra! Confiamos en ti para joder a Edward, no para robármelo.

-Mira, yo no decido de quien enamorarme...

-¿enamorarte? Pero si ni siquiera te miró hasta que te cambiamos. ¿Eso para ti es enamorarse?

-Sí, porque se enamoró despué Alice y Rose salieron en mi defensa.

-Tanya, basta ya. Si se quieren, dejemoslos.

-Pero Edward es mío, y esta furcia me lo quiere quitar.

-Si es tuyo, ¿por que lo querías joder?

-Porque pensaba que cuando se diera cuenta de que se había comportado mal, él me amaría, y me diría de salir. Pero se suponía que tu no contabas. Eres una perra.

Entonces cojí y me fui.

Ella salió a la puerta y me chilló:

-¡Estas me las pagarás, Masen!

Ya hacía dos semanas de ese día, y todavía no había podido hablar con Edward. Quería contarselo, pero nunca estábamos solos...

Esa noche me propuse hacerle una cena. Se lo diría y le pediría perdón...

Lo llamé para que viniera pero no me cogió el telefono.

Entonces decidí llamar a Carlisle.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, soy Bella. ¿Está Edward?

-Sí, ha venido Tanya, una amiga de la familia y han subido a su habitación. Ahora le digo que se ponga.

-No importa, era solo por saber si estaba bien. Es igual, no le digas.

-Ok. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Gracias. Adiós.

¿Tanya? La muy zorra me las pagaría, ¿Qué iba a hacer en casa de Edward? Dios, solo podía hacer dos cosas: 1-contarle a Edward lo del plan. 2-follarselo. De veras esperaba que no fuese ninguna de las dos, pero conociendola...

-Mamá, me voy a dar una vuelta, luego vengo.

Fui a casa de Edward, y piqué al timbre.

-¿bella?

Me abrió Edward.

-Sí. ¿Podemos hablar?

Entonces Tanya apareció por detrás y dijo:

-Sí, Masen, habla con él pero no lo toques mucho, es mío.

-Tanya, callate. Ssbes que si no te he hechado todavía es por Carlisle.

-Sí, Edward. ¿A mi me hechas por decir eso y a tu novia no la echas por querer hundirte?

Edward puso cara de interrogación.

-Edward, de eso quiero hablarte, no le hagas caso a Tanya. Dejame explicarte.

-Bella, no hay nada que hablar.-dijo Tanya- Sabes muy bien que esto lo haces por el plan.

-¿Qué plan?

-Tanya, callate. Yo lo amo, sabes que lo quiero y lo del plan fue antes de enamorarme.

-¿Sí? ¿entonces a qué viene esta grabación?

-¿Qué grabación?

-Esta. Escucha con atención.

_-Bella, ¿te gusta Edward?_

_-Ya os he dicho que no. Que solo estoy cerca por el plan. Lo sabéis. Sabiendo como es, es imposible que alguna vez me llegue a gustar._

Ahí Tanya quitó la grabación.

-¿Qué te parece Edward?

-Bella, ¿eso es verdad?

-Edward, hace mucho tiempo de eso. Fue antes de conocerte... Me convencieron de hacer un plan...

-¿Qué plan?

Me quedé muda, pero Tanya lo explicó.

-Era un plan para hacerte caer en sus reder y luego dejarte. Pero la broma fue demasiado lejos. Eddie, no podemos dejar que esta niña se salga con la suya...

-Tanya, no me gustas. y tu, Masen, ya puedes alejarte de mí. No te quiero ver en toda mi vida. Te odio.

-Yo...

-Vete.

Salí de su casa y me monté en el coche. no podía ni conducir. Cuando me calmé, fui ahsta casa. Me fui directamente a mi cuarto y no salí de allí hasta la hora de cenar.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, mamá. Tengo sueño. Ahora bajo.

* * *

**Edward POV**

¿Bella había hecho eso? ¿Por qué querría hacerme daño si no le había hecho anda a ella?

No me esperaba eso de Bella. Yo de verdad la amaba, pero ella me había traicionado.

_Te lo mereces. Hiciste sufrir a muchas chicas..._

Pero yo la amo de verdad...

Genial, ahora hablaba solo...

Me emtí en mi habitación y solo bajé para cenar. Así me pasaba los días, Bella intentó acercarse a mi algunas veces, pero yo siempre la rechazaba. Mi corazón me gritaba por estar con ella, pero mi mente decía qu eeso no era bueno para mí. Sabía que si estaba con ella, volvería a sufrir. Tenía que olvidarla...

Pero no podía. Ahora estaba aquí, a 1 día de marcharme a Italia con al beca.

-Edward, ¿estás listo para la cena?

-¡Sí!

Papá decía que íbamos a cenar, pero yo sabía que era una fiesta sorpresa. Yo no tenía ganas de ir, pero era el ultimo día que pasaba aquí así que decidí hacerle caso.

Bajamos del coche en un restaurante, y al entrar en el comedor, estaban allí todos mis amigos.

-Hey, Edward. ¿Vamos a bailar?

-No tengo ganas. Luego en el pub.

Estuvimos cenando, y yo intenté fingir mi mejor sonrisa.

Cuando acabamos, los padres se fueron y los jovenes nos fuimos a un pub.

Al llegar sin querer mi vista se dirigió hacia una oclumna, y maldita sea, allí estaba ella.

Y no estaba sola. Había dos chicos cerca suyo, bailando muy, pero muy pegados.

Intenté desviar la vista y no volver a mirar, pero fracasé en lo último.

-Bella-dije mientras me acercaba-.

-¿Edward?

-Sï. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Ahora no. Mañana. ¿Sí?

¿Qué le pasaba a Bella? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

* * *

**Bueno, la dejo aquí, en el prox. capi. todas las respuestas!**

**Comenten por favor! Besoss!**


	8. Marie Swan

**Edward POV**

_-Ahora no. Mañana. ¿Sí?_

_¿Qué le pasaba a Bella? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?_

-Bella, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No, Cullen. Ahora déjame con mis amigos.

¿Sus amigos? Pero si ni ellos lo unico que querían era llevarsela a la cama. Eso se veía en sus miradas... ¿Y por qué me llamaba Cullen?

-Bella...

-Para ti soy Isabella.

-Isabella, por favor, ¿podemos hablar?

-Ya te dije que estoy ocupada, que mañana si eso.

Notaba algo raro en su voz, pero no sabía muy bien el qué, hasta que me miró fijamente a los ojos y vi sus pupilas.

-Bella, ¿has tomado algo?

-Alcohol.

-¿Y algo más?

-No, ¿por qué iba a drogarme?

Me lo decía y parecía sincera, así que la creí.

Me acerqué a ella, y le puse una mano en la mejilla. Me inciné y la besé en la frente.

-Me voy, Bella.

Lo decía en dos sentidos. Primero por que la dejaría en paz, y me iría de la fiesta, al día siguiente me iba y tendría que madrugar para cojer el avión. El otro era que me iba a Italia, y jamás volvería a molestarla.

Le dejaría una carta diciendole lo que sentía, diciendole lo que pensaba y despidiendome de ella.

-Chicos, me marcho ya.-les dije a Emmet y Jasper.

-Vamos, Eddie-dijo Emmet pasado de copas.- es tu fiesta, no puedes irte aun...

-Tengo sueño y mañana me levanto pronto.

-Ok. bueno, cuidate.

Llegué a casa conduciendo por mi mismo, ya que solo había tomado una copa y estaba muy poco cargada.

Me puse en mi escritorio, cojí una hoja y un boli y me puse a escribir.

No me salía la inspiración, supongo que sería por las horas que eran.

Encendí mi ordenador, y miré mis fotos. Estuve recordando momentos vividos con mi familia y amigos a medida que las veía. Entonces vi una de Bella. No tenía muchas, y las pocas que tenía eran porque se las había cojido de su twitter y facebook.

En esta salía preciosa, como de costumbre. Iba con unós jeans gastados, unas converse y un jersey de lana. Esta era Bella, mi Bella. La real, y no la imagen superficial que han creado esas arpías...

Entonces llegó la inspiración. Empecé a escribir y escribir, y acabé con una carta larguísima. Quería que tuviese claro cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia ella, y eso fue lo que hice.

Me fui a dormir y la dejé encima de la mesa. Cuando estuve en la cama, no pude pegar ojo. Así que me puse el iPod y escuché Debussy hasta que el sol entró por la ventana.

Me levanté,´entré al baño, me duché y preparé las maletas y todo para salir.

Cogí la carta, y fui al hospital a ver a mi padre.

-Edward, qué bien que viniste a despedirte.

-Sí, también querría que me hicieras un favor.

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-Si Bella viene a verte, preguntando por mi, ¿puedes darle esta carta? Prometeme que no la leerás.

-Te lo prometo, y claro que se la daré. ¿La quieres?

-La amo. Pero no me deja hablar con ella, así que si alguna vez cambia de opinión, dasela. No importa cuanto tiempo pase.

-Ok, hijo.

Después de hablar con mi padre, salí al coche y fui al aeropuerto.

Por mucho que la parte racional de mi cerebro me hacía entrar en razón de que Bella no vendría a buscarme, yo tenía esperanzas. Aunque sonara muy cursi, quería ver a Bella corriendo a través del largo pasillo gritando mi nombre, pidiendome que volviera. Pero eso nunca ocurrió.

Así que me subí al avión y me fui a Italia. Al llegar, estiré las piernas y bajé.

Allí estaban mis futuros compañeros de piso, con los que había estado chateando unos días antes de venir. Quil y Embry. Eran geniales, y me animaban, todo lo posible.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, me sorprendí, allí habían dos chicas esperandolos.

-Edward.-dijo Quil- ella es Veronica, mi novia, y ella es Molly, la novia de Embry. Ella es de Oregon.

-Encantado.

-Igualmente.

Una vez hube instalado mis cosas, fui a la pequeña salita y allí estaban los dos.

-Ya se han ido nuestras chicas. ¿Quieres ir a cenar por ahí?

-Sí.

Nos fuimos a un mcdonalds. Increible pero en Italia también habían.

Después de cenar, fuimos al apartamento, ya que a los dos días empezaban las clases.

-Mañana te enseñaremos en campus y toda la universidad, para que entres conociendo el terreno. -dijo Embry.

-Ok.

Así pasaron los días. Yo me pasaba horas en la habitación, solo salí si ellos venían a llamarme, y eso solo fue los primeros días.

Dejé de comunicarme con mi familia y viejos amigos, hasta el punto de que no me conectaba ni miraba mi mail.

Siempre estaba triste, y al final habían pasado 3 meses. 3 meses en los que Bella no había venido a por mí.

¿En serio no me amaba? ¿Ya me había olvidado?

Esos pensamientos me dolían. El simple hecho de imaginarla en brazos de otro hombre, dedicandole sonrisas a otro, me partían el corazón.

-Edward, tenemos una fiesta esta noche. Ha venido una alumna nueva. ¿Quieres venir?

-No.-le contesté a Quil.

-Edward. ¿Estás así por una chica?

-Sí. ¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque se nota. Mucho. Vamos, puedes venir solo un rato y lyuego irte. te divertirás. Vamos. Afeitate y salimos.

-Ok.

Cuando estuvimos listos, llegamos a la fiesta. Era en el apartamento de las chicas de mis compañeros, ya que la nueva viviría con ellos.

-Hola, -dijo para llamar la atención.- soy Marie Swan.

Esa chica me fascinó nada más verla. Era rubia, con el pelo cortado a la altura de la barbilla, con flequillo recto, y ojos verdes. Iba vestida como Bella cuando la vi por primera vez. Con jeans y un polo ancho. Tenía que conocerla, saber de ella, y hacerme con su amistad. No sabía porque, pero nada más conocerla ya tenía la necesidad e estar con ella.

* * *

**Bien... aqui las dejo. ¿Quien será esta Marie?**

_**QUIEN LO ADIVINE, Y CUAL ES SU PAPEL EN LA HISTORIA, LE DEDICARÉ CAPITULOS Y ESCENAS QUE PODRÁ ELEGIR.**_

_**QUIEN LO ADIVINE, Y CUAL ES SU PAPEL EN LA HISTORIA, LE DEDICARÉ CAPITULOS Y ESCENAS QUE PODRÁ ELEGIR.**_

_**QUIEN LO ADIVINE, Y CUAL ES SU PAPEL EN LA HISTORIA, LE DEDICARÉ CAPITULOS Y ESCENAS QUE PODRÁ ELEGIR.**_

_**QUIEN LO ADIVINE, Y CUAL ES SU PAPEL EN LA HISTORIA, LE DEDICARÉ CAPITULOS Y ESCENAS QUE PODRÁ ELEGIR.**_

Besos guapas y feliz navidad!


	9. Bella POV

**Bueno, la pregunta que hice en el ultimo capitulo a ver quien la adivinaba, hay tres personas que van bien encaminadas:**

_laubellacullen94_

_JiiBnea_

_Carmen Cullen-.i love fic_

**Y otra que contestó pero no acertó:**

_1234560_

**Gracias a todas y el capitulo va dedicado_!_**

_Esa chica me fascinó nada más verla. Era rubia, con el pelo cortado a la altura de la barbilla, con flequillo recto, y ojos verdes. Iba vestida como Bella cuando la vi por primera vez. Con jeans y un polo ancho. Tenía que conocerla, saber de ella, y hacerme con su amistad. No sabía porque, pero nada más conocerla ya tenía la necesidad e estar con ella._

-Hey, Marie, ¿donde hay algo de tomar?

-Allí, encima del mueble y sino en la nevera. ¿Tu eres Edward?

Dios, esa voz. Era la voz de Bella.

_Edward, Bella no va a venir, deja de imaginar cosas._

Pero, pero yo sé que esa es su voz.

_Esa no puede ser su voz. Será muy parecida y te recordará. Pero es imposible que te obsesiones con una chica a la que no conoces y encima le pongas la voz del amor de tu vida..._

Decidí dejarlo pasar y seguir hablando con ella. Quería seguir conociendola.

-Sí. Vivo con Quil y Embry, los novios de tus compañeras, Veronica y Molly.

-Ja, ja. Me han hablado mucho de ti en el día que llevo aquí.

-Bueno, y ¿de donde vienes?

-De... Chicago.

-Guau, ¿tienes allí a tu familia?

-Sí. Más o menos.

Esta chica era un enigma. Cuanto más quería conocer, menos se dejaba. Pero yo quería ganarme su confianza. Sé que sonará estupido, pero sentía el deber de protegerla...

* * *

**Bella POV**

Era la noche de la fiesta de Edward, y yo tenía que ir a decirle que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo, que lo amaba y pedirle perdón. Alice y yo hicimos un plan. Ella y Rosalie se habían puesto de mi parte y me habían dicho lo que harían en la fiesta de Edward. Yo tenía que quedarme en el pub esperándolo hasta que llegara y entonces llevarmelo y hablar con él.

Hasta la parte de llegar al pub, todo iba bien. Cuando llegué, no había nadie que conociera, así que fui a la barra a pedir una bebida.

-Hey, bonita, ten esto.

-No, gracias.

Siempre me habían explicado que nunca aceptara bebidas de desconocidos y menos si no había visto como era servida.

-Vamos, no lleva nada. Solo quiero invitarte.

-Y yo te he dicho que no quiero nada.

Entonces un chico llegó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Hola, yo soy Alec. Encantado.

Miró al primero que se había acercado y entonces él dijo:

-Yo soy Felix. Mucho gusto.

-Bueno, gracias pero me voy.

Me fui al baño, y cuando estuve un poco más tranquila, salí. Al abrir la puerta todo fue muy confuso. Alec y Felix estaban fuera, esperandome, me cogieron cada uno de un brazo y me hicieron volver a entrar.

-¿A donde me llevais?

-Vas a tomarte una bebida muy buena, y sino, te pincharemos una cosa.

-No pienso tomarme nada.

-Bien, entonces nosotros te lo daremos.

Sólo se que empecé a forcejear, y entonces sentí algo frío que se me clavaba en el cuello.

Después de eso no recuerdo nada más.

* * *

**Alec POV**

Tanya, una vieja amiga me había llamado. Ella sabía de nuestra banda, y lo que hacíamos. Pero nunca dijo nada. A veces me daban ganas de atarla a ella también a una cama y hacerle todas esas cosas que les hacíamos a las demás.

Pero no. Ella me dio un encargo.

-Tanya, ¿qué quieres?

-Quiero que quites a una chica del mapa. Estoy harta de ella y me va a quitar a mi chico.

-Bien, dame datos, información y Feliz y yo nos encargamos del resto.

-Ok. Se llama Isabella Masen. Vive en Seattla, su madre está con Carlisle Cullen, y se llama Esme Masen.

-Bien, edad. Físico.

-Tiene 18 años, es castaña, de altura más o menos 1.65, delgada, pálida y ojos marrones.

-Bien, necesito que cuando quieras que la cojamos nos digas como va vestida, para evitar errores. Y también dinos lo que quieres: susto, ataque flojo, grave...

-Bien, quiero que la ataqueis lo que solais hacer. Lo que os apetezca. Y si la matais, por mi mejor. Ojalá desaparezca la niñata esa.

-Ok. Entonces quedamos cuando quieras hacerlo y tu la sigues.

-Ok. Adiós.

Bueno, así que esa era mi tarea. Por la descripción que me dio, no sería muy complicado.

Así que ahora estabamos Felix y yo en un bar lleno de gente, siguiendo a la niña a la que Tanya nos había señalado.

Primero se acercó Felix, y le ofrecí una bebida. Dios, la mayoría de gente cae con eso, pero ella no. Así que optamos por hacerlo obligada.

Cuando salió del baño, la obligamos a entrar y allí le ofrecimos bebida. Siguió negándose, así que le tuvimos que pinchar curare **(1)***

Al principio el efecto es como si fuera borracha, así que la dejamos un rato, y luego salimos con ella. Al llegar al parking se quedó dormida.

Cuando ya estaba dormida, la cojimos y la sacamos disimuladamente.

Después de eso, nos la llevamos en el coche hasta Forks. El pueblo era muy pequeño y todos se conocían, así que nos fuimos hasta un bosque apartado, donde teníamos la cabaña.

La cabaña era donde las llevabamos a todas. Allí las obligabamos a hacer lo que queríamos, porque no sabían escapar.

Al cabo de unas horas de estar allí, despertó.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Lo siguiente que recuerdo después de que me pincharan es despertar en una habitación. Me dolía la cabeza e intenté tocarmela, pero no pude. Al mirar, vi que tenía las piernas y las manos atadas.

-Mmmm.. veo que despertaste.

Cuando giré la cabeza, vi a un hombre grande cerca mío.

-Soy Felix, por si no me recuerdas.

Entonces salió y luego entró acompañado.

-Hola, bonita. Soy Alec. Nos conocimos ayer.

-¿Qué me habeis hecho?

-Nada, te quedaste dormida y te trajimos aquí.-dijo Alec.

-Ahora que despertaste empezaremos.

-¿Qué me vais a hacer?

-m... no quieras pensarlo. En verdad espero que lo disfrutes. Pero vas a tener compañeras.

-¿Compañeras?

-Sí. No te pienses que eres la única aquí. Y estarás un buen tiempo, antes de que terminemos contigo.

Entonces me cogieron cada uno de un brazo y me cambiaron de habitación, si se le podía llamar así, porque había una cama vieja, y un sofá.

En la otra sala, habían dos chicas más.

-Estas son Loba y Leona. Tú serás Vampirita.-me dijo Alec.

Ellas tenían el cuerpo magullado, con rasguños, cortes, moratones... Y llevaban ropas horribles.

Tenían una expresión de horror, y supongo que llevaban allí un buen tiempo.

-Bien, Vampirita. Ahora te dejaremos con ellas para que te ayuden a arreglarte y luego empieza el show. Más te vale que nos complazcas, porque no queremos cargas.

Cuando se fueron, después de desatarme, ellas se acercaron a mi y me dieron "ropa", que en realidad era una falda que no creo ni que tapara nada y un top que lo mismo.

-Me llamo Bree. Tengo 17 años y llevo aquí no se cuantas semanas. ¿Acabas de llegar?

-Sí. Me llamo Bella y tengo 18 años.

-Yo soy Marie. Llevo aquí unos días.

-¡Basta de charla, chicas! ¿Están listas?

Entonces entrarona por nosotras y nos llevaron a otra sala, donde estaban ellos. Habían cadenas, jaulas, camas...

* * *

Después de que nos violaran, unas cuantas veces a cada una, volvimos a la habitación de antes. Era asqueroso. no había podido aguantar las lágrimas desde que empezamos, y aun seguía llorando.

Estaba harta de estar aquí. No sé cuantos días llevaba aquí. Daba igual que fuera de noche o de día, si ellos venían teníamos que obedecer sus ordenes...

Así hasta el día en que oí hablar a Alec por teléfono.

-Sí, aquí en Forks. Lleva 5 días y no la vamos a dejar salir con vida. Sí, tranquila, Tanya.

¿Tanya? ¿Forks? ¿Era lo que yo pensaba?

Eso era una pista, estaba segura.

La proxima vez que estuve a solas con las chicas, se lo conté y una me dijo que Forks era un pueblo cerca del suyo, que debíamos estar en el bosque que había al lado y que era mi oportunidad para escapar.

-No puedo escapar y dejaros aquí solas.

-Si somos nosotras las que escapamos no nos daría tiempo de llegar. No tenemos fuerzas, y además tú llegarías antes y así podrías ir por ayuda. Por favor.

-Pero, ¿hacia donde voy?

-No lo se. Tú solo corre hasta llegar a donde haya alguien. Allí pides ayuda e informas sobre Bree Turner y Marie Bateson.

-Bree es de Tacoma, y yo de Bellingham.

-Ok. Chicas, ahora tenemos que hacer un plan para poder escapar.

-¿Qué te parece si dices que vas al baño y te escapas mientras nosotros los entretenemos?

-Bien, creo que bien.

-Ellos tienen llaves. Las dejan cerca de la entrada, en una caja tapada con una sábana.

-Bien. Pues la proxima vez que vengan lo hacemos.

Seguimos en silencio después de eso. Sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo. Dios, tenía dolor de cabeza y me dolía todo, y no había podido hablar con Edward...

Edward...

Ni con mamá. Seguro que estaría preocupadísima, a no ser que Tanya, si es que tenía algo que ver le hubiese mentido... Y esperaba que sí, porque así no estaría preocupada, aunque también esperaba que no y así me estarían buscando.

* * *

**´Hola, chicas.**

_Sé que este capitulo es largo, pero es que no podía parar de escribir. Espero que os guste y así vais sabiendo qué pasa con Bella. Muchos la habeis llamado de todo por no hablar con edward en el bar. Bien, ahora sabeis porque no hablaba..._

_A partir de ahora ireis descubriendo mas historias y espero no decepcionaros!_

_Bessos y felices fiestas!_


	10. Escapando

**Bella POV**

Estuve todo rato pensando en Edward, hasta que llegaron Alec y Felix.

-Vamos, chicas. Os esperamos en la habitación de siempre, y poneros esto. ¡Ya!

Cuando nos habíamos cambiado, fuimos hasta el pasillo, y entonces entraron en la habitación. Bree me señaló donde dejaban las llaves, y por donde se iba a la salida.

-Bella-susurró- suerte. Y no te preocupes por nosotras, nos las apañaremos. Pero recuerda que tienes poco tiempo antes de que salgan a buscarte...

-Está bien, chicas. Recordad que os quiero y que cuando todo esto acabe, seremos libres y felices. Adiós.

Corrí hacia las llaves y cuando las encontré, salí hacia la salida. Recé para acertar con la llave, porque habían muchas en la anilla colgadas y quizás perdería más tiempo buscandola que corriendo, pero al fin pude encontrarla. Salí y empecé a correr. No sabía en que dirección habría gente, ni a que distancia, pero yo solo corría y corría hasta que no pude más. Entonces oí gritos detrás mío.

-No puede estar tan lejos la niña. Ha salido andando.

Me quedé en silencio y seguí corriendo. Pensaba en Bree y en Marie, y en todas las otras chicas a las que les habría pasado lo mismo y cosas peores. También epnsaba en Tanya, y como la torturaría cuando la encontrara, pero lo que más aparecía en mis pensamientos era Edward. Tenía que hablar con él.

No sé cuando tiempo estuve en el bosque. Bien podrían haber sido horas o días, sin parar de correr, pero al fin vi una pequeña hoguera.

Me acerqué y vi que eran unos cuantos jovenes sentados alrededor y hablando, también habían ancianos y gente adulta. Parecían una tribu india. Así que decidí pedirles ayuda.

-¡Por favor, necesito ayuda!

Todos giraron sus cabezas para mirarme.

-Hay una cabaña en el bosque, hay chicos que llevan gente allí para maltratarlas. Por favor, ayudenme. Llamen a la policia...

Unos cuantos chicos se acercaron a mi, mientras otros llamaban por el movil.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Bella. Soy de Seattle. ¿Dónde estoy?

-En La Push.

Me dieron comida y algo caliente de beber. También me dieorn ropas y me acercaron a sus casas. Entonces lelgó al policia.

-Buenos días, soy Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía de Forks. Nos informaron de la situación. ¿Es usted Bella?

-Sí. Por favor, tienen que salvarlas. Bree Turner y Marie Bateson.

-Esas son chicas que han sido desaparecidas. Sus padres denunciaron hace ya un tiempo. ¿Donde se encuentran?

-En el bosque, no sé donde, oí a uno de los chicos hablando de Forks, un bosque y unas afueras.

-Bien, emprenderemos la busqueda. ¿Qué edad tienes?

-18.

-Bien, ¿quieres que llamemos a los padres?

-No. sé quien encargó que me secuestraran, o al menos sospecho, si ellos se enteran de que sigo viva puede que les quieran hacer algo.

-Ok. Necesito que me des nombres de personas cercanas, necesito datos de tu sospechosa, y que vengas a comisaría. Mientras, le diré a mi esposa Reneé que vaya a por ropa, ¿te quieres quedar en nuestra casa?

-Sí, por favor. Si no es molestia...

-No.

Al llegar a la comisaría, ellos ya habían mandado a gente a la búsqueda de Bree y Marie. Me dieron ropa, y conocí a la esposa del jefe Swan.

-Hola, yo soy Reneé. Charlie ya me dijo que te quedarás en casa. Te presento a mi hija Lis.

-Hola. Tengo 12 años.

-Yo soy Bella. Tengo 18. Encantada y muchas gracias.

Después entré y empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿Personas cercanas? Tienes que decirnos nombres, apellidos, donde viven...

-Bien. Esme Masen, es mi madre.

La expresión le cambió y pareció que le había nombrado un fantasma.

-¿Esme Masen?

-Sí. ¿La conoce?

-Sí. ¿No te ha hablado de mí?

-no lo sé.

-¿Cuando naciste?

-El 13 de setiembre de 1992.

Entonces pareció concentrado , luego confuso, más tarde sorprendido y luego me miró tiernamente.

-Bien. Sigamos.

-Esme Masen, vive en Seattle. Carlisle Cullen, es el novio de mi madre. También vive en Seattle. Alice McCarthey, cmopañera de mi instituto en Seattle y también vive allí. Rosalie Hale, igual que Alice.

-¿Y de quien sospechas?

-De Tanya Denali. Vive en Seattle también, y va al mismo instituto.

-Bien. Ahora si quieres vamos a casa y cuando encuentren la cabaña nos avisarán.

Llegamos a su casa, y era muy acojedora pero me sentía como una intrusa. No sabía si romper el silencio, suerte que Charlie, como me había obligado a llamarlo, lo rompió.

-Bella, ¿como está Esme?

-Bien. Antes viviamos en Chicago pero luego nos mudamos a Seattle con su novio. ¿Puedo preguntar de que os conoceis?

-Bueno... es un tanto incomodo, epro tuvimos una relación y bueno, luego hubieron problemas y lo dejamos.

-Vaya, lo siento si te he incomodado, no era mi intención.

-No, tranquila. Solo una cosa, ¿y tu padre, donde vive?

-Bueno, no lo sé. Nunca lo conocí.

-¿Tu madre te ha contado algo de eso?

-Sí. Me dijo que la abandonó cuando supo que estaba embarazada...

-Eso es mentira.-masculló tan bajo que creí que eran alucinaciones mías.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues, bueno. Creo que tu padre soy yo.

Me quedé en shock. Eso no em lo esperaba. Guau, ¿y si lo era? Después de abandonarme, no tendría una relación con él.

-Siento no tener delicadeza, pero es que soy así. No puedo evitarlo. ¿Te importaría una prueba de paternidad?

-A ver si lo he entendido. ¿Primero nos abandonas y luego te interesas?

-Yo no os abandoné. Nunca. Eso es lo que ella piensa, epro no fue así.

-Bueno, entonces iluminame con tu gran historia, y luego me voy a un hotel.

-Bien, todo empezó cuando...

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

_Las dejo aquí, y en proximo capitulo sabrán que pasa con Alec, Felix, Bree y Marie._

_También sabran la historia de Charlie y Esme, y se enterarán de unas cosas más._

_Besoss a todas y felices fiestas!_

_Comenten por favor que no cuesta nada!_


	11. Charlie

**Bella POV**

-Todo empezó cuando viviamos en Nueva York. Esme y yo estábamos allí en la universidad y empezamos a salir. Nos enamoramos casi al instante, nos llevabamos genial, y llegó un momento en el que empezamos a tener relaciones. A los pocos meses, ella vino llorando a mi apartamento con una prueba de embarazo, diciendo que estaba embarazada, que yo era el padre y que no sabía que hacer. Yo entonces estaba decidido. La amaba más que a nada en el mundo y tendríamos al bebé. Ella era joven, con 19 años y yo tenía 20, pero nos amábamos, estaba seguro de que podríamos encontrar una solución.

Estuvimos esa tarde hablando, yo le dije que lo arreglaríamos, que no la dejaría y que teníamos que contarselo a nuestros padres. Así toda la noche, y por la mañana me levanté y ella no estaba. Pensé que se había ido, hablé con sus compañeras de piso y me dijeron que había hablado de volver a casa, así que estuve investigando donde vivía. No volví a hablar con ella en unos días. Cuando conseguí saber donde vivía, fui a Chicago, pero ella no estaba allí; así que volví a Nueva York. Allí me encontré una carta diciendo que no la buscara, que jamás me había amado y que sentía haberse queddo embarazada, que abortaría y que me olvidara de ella para siempre. Aún tengo la carta.

Pero jamás la abandoné. Yo pensaba que era verdad, que jamás me había amado y que abortaría, así que rehíce mi vida y me casé con Reneé. Pero nunca imaginé que hubiese tenido a nuestro hijo.

-¿Y por qué ella me mintió?

-No lo sé. Tal vez ella pensaba que eso era la verdad. No tengo ni idea, pero tienes que saber la verdad, yo nunca os abandoné. A ninguna. Yo me hubiese hecho cargo de ti. Incluso ahora, si me dejaras, te podrías quedar aquí un tiempo.

-No lo sé. De aquí a un tiempo lo decidiré.

Subí al cuarto de invitados, y me tumbé en la cama a llorar. Dios, ahora no podía vera mis seres queridos, ellos no pueden saber que sigo viva... Entonces pensé en mis amigos de Chicago, ellos sí podrían verme, pero quizás no quieran... Ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo he pasado de ellos.

-Perdone, jefe Swan,Charlie, ¿puedo usar el teléfono?

-Sí, pero no puedes llamar a gente conocida. ¿Está bien?

-Ok. Es una persona a la que Tanya no conoce.

Asintió y entonces marqué el numero de Jake.

-¿Sí?

-Em... Hola. Soy Bella.

-Hey, hola. ¿Qué tal?

-Pues mal, en realidad. No le puedes decir esto a nadie.

-¿Donde estás?

-En un sitio cerca de Seattle, pero no puedo decirte nada. Oye, he tenido un problema...

Ya así me tiré un rato relatandole lo que había pasado.

-Vaya, Bella. ¿Puedo hacer algo? ¿Quieres que los mate?

-No, J_ake. Solo quiero avisarte de que mi familia y amigos de aquí no saben nada, y no puedo hablar con ellos, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien cercano. Te echo de menos.

-Y yo. ¿Quieres que viaje a donde estás y esté contigo?

-Es que estoy en casa de un policia.

-Bueno, dime en qué pueblo estás y miro si hay hoteles.

-Estoy en Forks.

-¿Eso es cerca de La Push?

-Sí.

-Vale, pues entonces me quedaré en la Push, que están mis abuelos.

-Ok. Muchas gracias, Jake.

Cuando colgué, me quedé pensando y el sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó.

-¡Yo lo cojo!-dijo Charlie. -¿Sí?

Silencio.

-Sí, soy yo. Diganme. Bien, ¿y qué tal están las chicas?

Silencio.

-Ya veo. Bueno, tenemos que llevar a Bella a la comisaría y que declare.

Silenco.

-Ok. Ahora se lo digo. ¿Para cuando está previsto?

Silencio.

-Ok. Entonces ahora lo hablamos.

Silencio. Cuelga.

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno, han encontrado la casa.

-¿Están bien las chicas?

-Sí, bueno. Bree. Marie está en el hospital, muy grave, cuando se dieron cuenta de que te habías ido, tenían un cuchillo y le dieron a Marie.

-¿Puedo ir a verla al hospital?

-Sí. Espera un minutoo y te llevo.

El viaje se me hizo larguísimo. Tenía unas ganas de verlas... Estaba segura de que Marie se recuperaría. Tenía que hacerlo. Ella había aguantado mucho y no podía morirse ahora.

Entramos en su habiotación y Charlie se quedó fuera.

-Marie...-susurré.

Ella abrió los ojos como pudo y me miró. Un intento de sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Bella.

-Marie, no te mueras. Gracias a ti me he podido salvar. Han podido pillar a esos desgraciados, no me dejes ahora. Piensa en tus padres. Todo el tiempoo que llevas sin verlos, eso cambiará. Vamos, tienes que curarte.

-Te quiero, Bella. Te quiero mucho pero yo no podré evitar lo que pase. Solo tepido una cosa. Recuerdame como una buena persona, y cuida de mis padres. Quiero que los conozcas. Por favor. Están abajo, ya nos hemos despedido.

-Claro que sí, Marie. Pero no te vas a morir...

Entonces el pitido de la maquina cambió y empezó. . . Dios, no era doctora, pero por als peliculas sabía que eso no era nada bueno...

Salí de la habitación llorando, y me dirigí a abajo con los padres de Marie.

-Hola. Yo soy Bella.

-¿Tu eres la chica de la que tanto nos ha hablado?

-Supongo.

La madre se me acercó lloorando, nos abrazamos y seguimos sollozando durante un buen rato.

Cuando vino Charlie para llevarme a la comisaría con Bree, me despedí de los padres de Marie.

-Les juro, que meteremos a esos hombres en la carcel. Se lo juro por mi vida, que esos hombres no volveran a tocar a nadie jamás.

Me sonrieron un poco y luego se marcharon.

-Bella-dijo Charlie.- Bree está en la comisaría.

-Bien.

Cuando llegamos corrí a abrazarla. Ya se había cambiado de ropa, y se había duchado. En realidad eran hermosas. Las dos lo eran.

-¡Bella!

-¡Bree!

-Dios, me siento tan mal. No pude evitar que le clavaran el cuchillo...

-No fue tu culpa, sabes que ella al menos es más feliz así que en esa casa...

Entonces llegaron los policías.

-Bien. Tenemos algo que comunicarles. Pero a solas con cada una.

Yo entré con Charlie.

-Bien, Bella. El tema es este. Hemos descubierto que habían hecho esto durante años, con muchas más chicas. Y creemos que no os dejarán vivas para que odais declarar, al igual que creemos que tienen más gente de fuera que los ayuda. Así que hemos decidido hacerte testigo protegido.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Pues tienes que cambiarte de identidad, de look y actuar como otra persona. No podrás comunicarte con nadie de tu anterior vida, excepto ese amigo tuyo de Chicago. Él es el único, epro no puede contarlo.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo?

-No lo sabemos. Unos meses quizás. Pero empezaremos de aquí a una semana. ¿Qué dices?

...

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

_Bien, las dejo aquí. Algunas ya saben como continua esto, porque ya han adivinado más o menos lo que pasará._

_Dejen reviews por favor! Las quiero!_

_Felices fiestas y pasense por mis otros fics!_


	12. Italia

**Bella POV**

_-No lo sabemos. Unos meses quizás. Pero empezaremos de aquí a una semana. ¿Qué dices?_

Me quedé en blanco. ¿Qué le decía? ¿fingía mi muerte? Sé que haría sufrir a mis seres queridos, pero es que era por su bien. Tenía que hacerlo.

-¿A donde iré?

-A otro país. Te puedes mudar. Nosotros estamos como familia de acogida y te puedes quedar. Lo de la prueba de paternidad sigue en pie, aunque yo te querré igual. Y ya decidiremos a donde... Si no, puedes irte tú por tu cuenta, te cambiaremos de identidad y nadie sabrá donde estás.

-¿Y tendré que fingir mi muerte?

-Solo si tu lo quieres. En realidad es lo mejor, pero sabes que tus amigos y familiares sufrirán por ti, así que eso lo decides tú. Si quieres, simplemente podemos poner aviso de que te cambiarás de identidad y que no podrás comunicarte con ellos. Es una forma de que todos esteis seguros, pero ellos no pueden contarle a nadie. Es mucho más complicado de esta forma, porque hay gente que pueden hacerle daño a ellos para que tu salgas...

-Fingiré mi muerte.

-¿Estás segura? Una vez hecho, no hay marcha atrás.

-Sí. Quiero hacerlo. Así estarán más seguros. Solo quiero avisar a Jake. ¿Eso se puede hacer?

-Sí. Pero tendrás que hablar muy poco con él, no puedes decirle donde estás ni nada. Solo hablar de él y de cosas sin importancia. ¿Lo tienes decidido?

-Sí. Eso haremos.

-Bien. Entonces a la comisaría vendrá la brigada especial y empezaremos con el cambio. La teoría será que ya has muerto, y no podrás salir durante estos días. Luego ya saldrás con el cambio de look.

-Bien.

-Vamos ahora a la peluquería y de tiendas. Al ser un testigo protegido siempre tendrás junto a ti a un policia. En este caso te lo adjudicarán la semana que viene.

Cuando ya habíamos acabado, no me reconocía a mi misma. Volvía a ir con mis ropas de antes del plan ANTI-EDWARD, pero era rubia, me había puesto lentes verdes. El pelo era corto y no parecía yo.

Así que iba a ser perfecto.

Al día siguiente hablamos de mi destino. Decidí que quería irme a una universidad fuera de . y a mi mente vino Edward. ITALIA. Allí iría. Aunque él no me reconociera, yo podría estar con él, volver a empezar...

Iría sola, y rendaría un piso con el dinero que el estado me daba. Luego también hablamos de mi identidad. Me llamaría Marie (en honor a mi amiga, que me había ayudado a escapar) Swan (por Charlie, poque aunque todavía no nos habían dado los resultados de la prueba, yo sabía que él era mi padre).

Al otro día, vino Jake, y no me reconoció. Le tuve que contar de la idea, y no le pareció bien, pero dijo que lo entendía. Él era mi mayor apoyo. Me llamaba siempre que podía y me contaba lo que había hecho. También me contaba cosas sobre Leah y solo me preguntaba como estaba.

Así que ahora ya estaba todo listo. A unas horas del vuelo, Reneé se había encariñado conmigo y estaba intentando no llorar. Lis me quería como una hermana y me preguntaba cosas del instituto y mis padres y mi familia. Y Charlie me miraba con ternura. Faltaban unos minutos para que pasaramos por la comisaría y nos dieran el resultado de la prueba.

-Los resultados de la prueba de ADN son... positivos.

Me lancé a abrazar a Charlie. Reneé y él estaban contentos, y Lis estaba feliz porque tendría una hermana mayor.

Después de eso, fuimos al aeropuerto y embarqué.

-Que vaya todo bien, hija. Sabes que todo lo que necesites lo tendrás. No dudes en llamar a la más minima, y portate bien.

-Jefe Swan-lo llamó el policía que me acompañaba vestido de paisano- Cuidaré de ella. No se preocupe.

-Más te vale, Laurent.

Llegamos a Italia y estaba cansada. El viaje fue larguísimo y muy aburrido.

-Marie, -aún no me acostumbraba al nombre. Aún no puedes ir al instituto, tienes que aprender italiano, estar escondida un tiempo por si acaso y luego puedes ir al colegio.

Así pasaron tres meses. Los más aburridos de toda mi vida.

Cuando por fin pude ir a una residencia, me presentaron a mis compañeras de habitación, Veronica y Molly. Que además eran novias de los compañeros de cuarto de Edward.

Y al día siguiente tenía una fiesta de bienvenida.

Me puse ropa sencilla, por que además Edward estaría en la fiesta.

Pasó el tiempo volando y la gente ya había llegado. Era hora de presentarme.

-Hola. Soy Marie Swan.

Edward me miraba y se veía bien. Realmente se veía muy bien. ¿Ya me habría olvidado? ¿Con cuantas chicas se habría acostado aquí?

Se acercó a mí y me sonrió. Era una sonrisa distinta. Jamás se la había visto. Parecía contento, pero en cuanto le mirabas a los ojos se veía que estaba sufriendo. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido?

Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia. Tuve que mentirle, bueno, fue omitir informacion para que no me pillara.

Como había echado de menos su voz, su olor, su mirada ( aunque fuera diferente), su piel, su sonrisa...

Al final había bebido y estaba un poco mareada.

-Bueno, Marie, ¿quieres otra copa?

-No. He bebido mucho y me iré a dormir.

-Yo también.

Al girar para irse, se cayó. Tropezó con él mismo y se torció el tobillo.

-Edward, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí, ahora me levanto y me voy.

-¿quieres quedarte aquí a dormir?

-Se va todo el mundo.

-No importa. También Quil y Embry se quedarán.

-Bueno,está bien.

Se vino a mi habitación, que solo tenía una cama individual y un escritorio y se tumbó en el suelo.

-Edward, puedes dormir aquí conmigo.

-Es igual, aquí estoy bien. no voy a dormir en la cama de una desconocida la primera noche.

-Edward, te estoy invitando. Ven.

-Ok.

Se levantó como pudo y se tumbó en mi cama.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Me acosté como pude en su cama y cerré los ojos, pero antes de dormirme, escuché la voz de Bella que me susurraba: _Edward, te amo. Encuentrame, por favor._

Fue un sueño, de eso estaba segura, pero yo había tenido una pesadilla en la que Bella corría, corría y se tropezaba y cuando me podía acercar a salvarla, lloraba y me decía que no me acercara, que no podría acercarme.

Me desperté en la cama de Marie un poco desorientado y con dolor de cabeza.

Ella estaba a mi lado y la miré dormir. Parecía un angel. Me levanté sin despertarla y me fui a mi apartamento.

Me sentía mejor, dentro de lo malo. Decidí que aunque amara a Bella, seguía teniendo familia y amigos, y ellos no merecían que yo estuviera así, así que los llamaría y hablaría con ellos.

Conecté el hotmail y vi todos los mensajes que tenía.

El día que me marché tenía 4:

* * *

_Edward, no encontramos a Bella. ¿La has visto?_

__

_Carlisle._

* * *

_Ayer llevé yo misma al pub a Bella. ¿La viste? Me han llamado Esme y Carlisle diciendo que ha desaparecido._

_Alice._

_

* * *

_

_Edward, Bella lleva casi 24 horas desaparecida, lo hemos denunciado pero no nos dicen nada. Si sabes algo avisa._

_Carlisle._

* * *

_Por favor, Edward, si sabes algo solo llama o si sospechas, por favor dinos algo._

_Esme._

* * *

**Hola! Aqui las dejo, en el proximo capitulo sabran mas.**

**Comenten por favor!**

**Besos y felices fiestas!**


	13. Casi todo se sabe

**Edward POV**

¿Bella había desaparecido? Ya habían pasado 3 meses, seguramente ya la habrían encontrado... Tenían que haberla encontrado...

Volví a mi bandeja de entrada y vi que tenía más mensajes. El próximo era del siguiente día.

_Edward, _

_Por favor tienes que venir, seguimos pendientes de la investigación y no sabemos nada. Esme está fatal y nos necesita._

_Carlisle._

El otro era de Esme, y del 3º día después de yo marcharme.

_Edward, _

_Sé que quizás no te caiga bien, pero por favor necesitamos tu ayuda, si querías un poco a Bella... Hazlo por ella._

El otro era de Alice, del mismo día que el de Esme.

_Soy Alice, más te vale que estés tan enfermo que no te puedas ni mover, porque como yo me entere de que no es así, y no estás respondiendo a una cosa tan grave como esta porque no te da la gana, te juro que yo misma con mis manos haré que no te puedas mover._

Ese día no recibí más, y los otros eran del 5º día después de irme y del 6º.

_Edward, soy Rosalie. La amenaza de Alice, te juro que se va a cumplir, y que el mayor dolor que hayas sentido en tu vida, será cosquillas comparado con lo que te haré. No sé qué pasa para que no contestes, pero tes estás pasando mucho..._

_Edward, _

_Me has decepcionado mucho. Te crié bien, intentando inculcarte valores, pensando que hacía de ti un caballero y una buena persona y lo que recibo a cambio es un hijo que se comporta como un malnacido. no sé que te pasa, pero tiene que ser algo muy grave para no contestar. Antes de irte vienes fatal, diciendo que amas a Bella y que no puedes vivir sin ella, y cuando te vas, ¿qué? ¿Vuelves a ser la misma persona de antes? Un hombre que utiliza a las mujeres no es un hombre... Y yo no quiero a una persona así como hijo..._

_Carlisle._

Del 6º día:

_Edward, soy Esme. Sé lo que te dijo en el anterior mensaje tu padre y quiero que sepas que no está bien lo que te hizo, al igual que no está bien lo que tú hiciste. No sé como estás pero me gustaría saber de ti. Por favor vuelve a Seattle, tenemos que explicarte algo._

_Eddie! Soy Tanya. siento decirte esto así, pero tu querida Bella ha sufrido y algo le ha pasado. Tienes que volver, porque la policía nos ha dicho que ha muerto. Ven y hablamos. Siempre tuya..._

¿Como alguien puede tener tanta sangre fría al hablar de la supuesta muerte de alguien? Eso debía ser una broma. Quizás Tanya quería que yo volviera y por eso se lo inventó. Pero en ese caso, ¿qué le pasó y qué tenían que decirme?

_Soy Rosalie. Mira, Cullen, como se te ocurra no pasarte por aquí te prometo que ya puedes olvidarte de nosotros. Eres escoria, das asco y mereces morir solo. Por tu culpa a Bella le ha pasado algo y espero por tu bien que te pases por Seattle y que no te dirijas a mí..._

No podía soportarlo. Me había comportado fatal, por egoísmo. A Bella le había pasado algo, estaba seguro, y encima todos a los que quiero estaban enfadados conmigo... Tenía que hacer algo para arreglarlo.

Para despejar mi mente, salí a correr, mientras notaba como las lágrimas salían por mis ojos a borbotones.

**Bella POV:**

Me desperté en medio de la noche con Edward en mi cama. Recuerdo como lo invité a dormir conmigo, anhelando su cuerpo, y que antes de dormirme, cuando él ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, le susurré que lo amaba y le pedía que me encontrara. Era pronto, así que cerré los ojos e intenté dormir, pero no pude. Estuve mirándo como dormía.

Ya había amanecido cuando noté que él se movía, así que me hice la dormida. Para dormir, me tenía que quitar las lentillas y si él me veía recién levantada me descubriría, así que me giré y me hice la dormida.

Noté como él se levantaba, y sin despedirse de mí ni decirme nada se fue.

Me levanté al cabo de un rato, y luego me duché. Me preparé y salí a correr. era una costumbre que tenía, me dijeron que eso ayudaba a quitar tensión...

Llevaba ya un buen rato en la calle, y estaba cansada, así que me senté en un banco y bebí agua. Cerré los ojos y miré al cielo notando como los rayos del sol se filtraban por mi piel, caléntandome.

Noté que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y lo miré.

-Hola, Marie.

-Hola, Edward. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salí a correr para despejarme.

Entonces lo miré a los ojos y vi que estaban rojos e hinchados.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Una amiga. Bueno, la chica de la que me enamoré... -en ese momento empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Unas nuevas sensaciones me invadieron: celos y rabia. Celos por la chica que había conseguido su corazón, y rabia porque lo había hecho sufrir...

-Edward, ¿quieres contarme qué ha pasado?

-No quiero hacerte sentir mal... Son cosas mías.

-Me caíste muy bien. Puedes contarme lo que quieras. ¿Te rompió el corazón?

-Sí, pero no es por eso que lloro.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pues yo vine aquí hace 3 meses. Estaba mal y tenía que irme de Seattle, mi ciudad natal. Así que vine a aquí y decidí desconectar. Yo estaba muy enamorado de una chica allí, y la dejé, la última noche que estuve allí, mis amigos y yo fuimos a un bar, y allí estaba ella. La vi y estaba con dos chicos, iba borracha o algo, pero me dijo que me fuera, que no quería hablar conmigo. yo la dejé pensando en volver, tenía que arreglar las cosas, pero ella no quería, así que vendría a aquí y le daría tiempo. Me olvidaría de ella y así ella podría ser feliz...La amaba demasiado como para hacerla infeliz por egoísmo...-su voz se rompió cuando dijo esto último.

Entonces él se había enamorado de alguien en Seattle... ¿Quién fue que le dijo en el bar que no quería hablar con él? Yo no llegué a hablar con él, así que debía ser otra chica... Eso me partía el alma.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que estés así ahora, si han pasado 3 meses?

-Pues bien, yo me fui y dejé de tener contacto con cualquiera de Seattle. Hice nuevos amigos aquí, y aunque no olvidaba a los de allí, me dolía pensar que ella no me amaba... Que yo tenía un amor no correspondido. Así que durante estos tres meses, no he hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con mis padres, bueno, con mi padre y su madre, porque en teoría éramos hermanastros...

Entonces tenía que ser yo... Dios, Edward estaba enamorado de mí, pero ¿cuando lo rechacé? Oh, ya sé. Quizás después de lo de Alec y Felix...

-Y ayer me di cuenta de que había sido un error.- paré de respirar. ¿Ya no me amaba?- El no hablar con mi familia y amigos, así que esta mañana, al levantarme he ido a mi apartamento y he mirado mi bandeja de entrada...-comenzó a llorar y lo siguiente que dijo me costó de entender- Ella... desa...pareció... la no... che... que yo... me fui... Y... a los... cinco... días... murió...

Me abrazó y siguió llorando. No podía soportar verlo así por una cosa que en realidad no ocurrió. No quiero ni pensar como estaría mamá... Todo esto tenía que terminarse, ya.


	14. Cementerio

**Bella POV**

Todo el mundo sufría por mi culpa, y eso no lo iba a permitir. aún no habían conseguido pruebas contra Tanya, pero sí habían detenido a Alec y Felix. Quizás si hicieran un trato con ellos testificarían que les pidió que me cojieran... Me olvidé completamente de que Edward estaba a mi lado, pero su voz me devolvió a la realidad.

-Marie... he pensado en volver.

-¿Volver?

-Sí, a Seattle. Por lo menos para arreglar las cosas con ellos y disculparme. Además me perdí el entierro de Bela y quiero ir a despedirme de ella también...

-¿Cuando irás?

-La semana que viene. Hoy es domingo, así que llamaré a las aerolínias para pedir un vuelo mañana y estar allí toda la semana.

-Mmmm. Edward, ¿puedo ir contigo?-me miró confuso- Ya sabes, Seattle está cerca de Forks y así podría visitar a mi familia.

-Claro. Pediré dos billetes entonces.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir a comer.

-Claro. yo también. Mañana ¿a qué hora paso a buscarte?

-No sé. ¿Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto un rato antes?

-Sí. Cuando sepa el horario del vuelo te llamo y quedamos.

-No tienes mi numero. Espera, apuntatelo.

Después de darselo, nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su apartamento. A la tarde me llamó para decirme que el vuelo salía a las 9.00 y que había que estar en el aeropuerto a las 8.00 así que me recojería a las 7.30.

Sonó el despertador a las 7.00 y yo estaba agotada. No había podido dormir y me era casi imposible levantarme.

-Bella- dijo Molly- son las 7.15. Vamos a clase, y te excusamos al profesor. buen viaje...

¡El viaje! Casi lo había olvidado...

Me levanté corriendo y me preparé en nada. Sonó el timbre y salí corriendo a abrir.

-hola, Edward.

-hola, Bella.

Me miró de arriba a abajo y luego empezó a reír. Aunque la alegría no llegaba a sus ojos y se notaba que era una risa nerviosa.

Me miré y me di cuenta de por qué se reía. Llevaba el pantalón de pijama, y yo ya estaba con el bolso en la mano.

-Ops, espera, ahora vengo.

Llegué y él estaba sonriente. Me sonrojé y lo miré.

-Vamos, ha sido gracioso. No quedaba tan mal.

-Oh... ¿Es eso un cumplido?

-Emmm... algo así.

Salimos y llegamos al aeropuerto. Él se quedó en Seattle y yo tomé un taxi hasta Forks. Había avisado a Laurent, para que avisara a Charlie.

-Hola, hija.

-Hola, Charlie, Reneé, Lis.

Esta última saltó a mis brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me recordaba tanto a Alice...

-Marie, tienes que contarme lo que has estado haciendo en Italia. Yo nunca he ido... Tal vez pueda ir contigo...

-Lis... tu hermana es mayor de edad, tú no.

-Bueno, y ¿como es que has decidido visitarnos?

-Pues quería venir y ver como iba todo. Os echaba de menos.

Entramos a la casa, y estuve toda la mañana y el mediodía con ellos. Lis no había ido a la escuela porque yo venía(esa era la excusa).

A la tarde decidí ir a Seattle. Quería pasarme por allí. solo para ver como iba todo...

Pasé por delante de las casas de Rosalie y Alice.

En la de Rosalie no había nadie, parecía que estaban todos fuera... Pero en la de Alice, estaba el coche de Jasper... ¿Por fin lo consiguieron? Esperaba que sí, yo sabía cuánto amaba Alice a Jasper y viciversa...

Luego fui a la que había sido mi casa por unos meses. Estaba allí el coche de mamá y el de Carlisle. Me moría de ganas por entrar y abrazarla, pedirle perdón por haberla hecho sufrir y rogarle que me permitiera entrar en su vida, pero no podía... Simplemente por su seguridad, esa era la única razón por la que estaba haciendo esto...

Sabía que todo no volvería a la normalidad rápidamente, costaría que me creyeran y aceptaran, y que me perdonaran sobretodo.

Después de allí, me entraron ganas de ir al cementerio. Nunca había estado frente a "mi" tumba, y ni siquiera sabía lo que ponía en "mi" epitafio...

Aparqué y entré. Busqué donde estaba "mi" lápida y me acerqué. Estaba limpia, y tenía flores bien vivas y preciosas.

Acaricié el mármol mientras leía lo que ponía.

_"Queridísima hijia, amiga y persona._

_Dios perdió un ángel el 13 de semtiembre de 1992, y ahora lo ha querido recuperar._

_Siempre en nuestros corazones."_

No pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por mi ojos mientras lo leía.

-¿Conocías a Isabella Swan?

Esa voz... Yo la conocía, no pensé que fuera a venir justo este día y menos a "mi" tumba...Aun así traté de fingir que no la conocía.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Tanya Denali. ¿Y tú?

-Marie Swan. La conocía de Chicago.

-yo del instituto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar con ella...

-Ok.-por mucho que me enojara, no podía contarle quien era yo, y mucho menos explicarle como sabía que ella era la culpable de "mi muerte".-Entonces te dejo sola.

Me fui, pero me quedé medio ía saber qué hacía ella viniendo al cementerio cuando ella era la causante...

-Bella, yo... Lo siento tanto... sé que cada día vengo y que seguramente estés harta de mí, pero tengo que pedirte perdón hasta el día en que muera... Yo no fui consciente de lo que hacía... Los celos me cegaron de tal forma que pensé en darte un susto... No sabía que todo se complicaría... Bueno, sí sabía de lo que ellos eran capaces, pero no quería que te pasara eso, sólo que te alejaras de Edward... Mi Edward... Por tu culpa se alejó de mí, y ahora por la mía aun más...

En ese momento estaba tan concentrada escuchando lo que decía que la voz que oímos nos sobresaltó.

-¿Tanya?

Dios, ¿qué pasaba aquí? ¿Hoy era el día de ir al cementerio o qué?

* * *

**Bueno, primero de todo pedirles perdón por no actualizar... Estuve liada con las fiestas, deberes, tareas, viajes... Espero que todo les haya ido muy bien a todos y que hayan disfrutado los 2 capitulos que he subido hoy.**

**Pasense por mis otras historias... A ver que les parecen...**

**Y comenten por favor!**

**Besoss y pasenla bien**


	15. Arreglar las cosas

**Bella POV**

_-¿Tanya?_

La voz de Edward se oyó detrás de ella, y yo me escondí mejor, para que no me vieran.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... yo...-Tanya no sabía qué decir.-vine a ver la tumba de... Bella.

-¿Y qué era eso que decías? ¿Tuviste algo que ver con su muerte?

-Yo...

No pudo hablar más, se calló y empezó a llorar. Creo que esta chica tenía problemas. Quizás doble personalidad o algo así... No puedes ser mala y luego cambiar tanto. Y lo que dijo después confirmó mis sospechas.

Dejó de llorar, cambió la expresión de su rostro a una de tranqiulidad y soltó:

-Era su culpa, ella te quería para ti. Tenía que frenarla. Las cosas salieron mal, pero fue su culpa. Suya y tuya por no hacerme caso, por pasar de mi...

-Tanya, ahora mismo nos vamos a la policía.

-¿Que? No, yo no voy a ningún lado.

-Eres complice de asesinato, claro que vas.

El tono de su voz me daba miedo. Nunca lo había oído tan enfadado. Supongo que entonces es verdad que todavía me amaba.

_No te ama a ti. Ama a Bella._

Yo soy Bella.

_Ya no. Ahora eres MArie, y hasta que no se solucione todo no podrás ser Bella. Quizás nunca vuelvas a serlo._

mi consciencia me quitó la ilusión, la esperanza...

Decidí salir de allí y irme a Forks. Allí me encerré en la habitación. Salía de vez en cuando para hablar con mi padre y Reneé, y a ratos con Lis, pero no estaba de humor.

Así pasaron 4 días.

-¡Marie!¡Marie! Tenemos noticias, baja, corre.

Gritaba mi padre desde la sala. Bajé corriendo al comedor y allí lo vi con unos papeles en la mano y mirándome feliz.

* * *

**Edward POV**

La confesión de Tanya me había dejado helado. Si hubiese sido un hombre, la habría matado de una paliza, e incluso siendo mujer me costó controlarme, pero no podía evitar la rabia que se esparcía por mi cuerpo.

Tenía que pagar lo que hizo. Lo que le hizo a MI Bella.

Después de el cementerio, fui a hablar con mi padre y Esme.

-¿Edward?

-Sí.

-Vete.

-Papá...

-No me llames así, vete.

Me cerró la puerta en las narices, y yo no pude hacer nada. Me quedé en la puerta, hasta que vi a Esme aparecer hacia dentro.

-¿EDward?

-Sí, yo...

-¿Cómo estás?

-No lo sé. ¿Y tú?

-Yo tampoco. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

-Bueno, Carlisle...

-Ya sé. Te perdonará con el tiempo, dejalo, ya verás.

-¿Por qué eres tan amablr conmigo?

-Porque eres lo más parecido a un hijo que tengo y porque se que la amabas y lo pasas igual que yo. No quiero hacertelo más dificil.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, y supe que tenía razón. Yo los había dejado tirados, pero aun así ella me comprendía y me quería. Me levanté y la abracé.

-Gracias, Esme.

-No importa. Esta noche quedate. Ven a cenar con nosotros, yo lo convenceré.

-No, es igual. Me quedaré en un hotel.

-Insisto. Ven. Te echo de menos.

Ella habló con mi padre y al final acccedió a que cenara cone llos, pero no tenían nada preparado así que esta noche me quedaría en el hotel y a la siguiente iría a su casa.

A la hora de cenar, un silencio incómodo se impuso.

-¿Edward?

-¿Sí, papá?

-Nos debes explicaciones.

Esme lo reprendió con la mirada, pero él solo evitó la conversación, yendose de la sala.

-Sí, tienes razón. Yo estuve fui, y lo siento cuando me fui, quería dejarlo todo de lado, yo hablé con ella la ultima noche... En el bar, fui a despedirme de ella. Quería arreglar las cosas, pero ella me dijo que me fuera, que no me quería, así que me fui y estuve decidido a olvidarla. Pero me era imposible. La amaba tanto que dolía... Y me cegué en el dolor... Evité cualquier tipo de contacto con mi pasado porque me recordaba a ella, pero al mismo tiempo, el no hablar con vosotros me hacía recordarla. Era imposible... Estaba esperando a que se acabara la beca para volver, pero hace un tiempo llegó una chica a mi universidad... Ella me ha apoyado mucho. Ha venido a aquí conmigo, a ver a su familia, que es de Forks. Ella me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba mal olvidarlo todo. Pensaba volver a hablar con ustedes, volver a hablar con ella, pero cuando miré el mail me enteré de todo. Eso fue el domingo.

-¿Así que hasta el domingo no supiste nada?

-No. Me siento fatal... ustedes sufriendo por una cosa y yo por otra sin saber ni comprenderlos. De veras lo siento.

-Yo ya te he perdonado, hijo. Se que no fue tu culpa, que tu también estabas sufriendo, y también sé lo que es sufrir por perder a un hijo, y no quiero que Carlisle pase por lo mismo. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Gracias, Esme.

-Hablaré con tu padre y cuando esté mejor, vienes y lo arreglais.

-Yo... quería comentarte otra cosa... Sé que nunca podré sustituirla, y no lo quiero, pero quiero que sepas que me tienes aquí para todo y que te quiero.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, ahora me voy.

Después le di mi numero, y me fui a mi hotel a intentar dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté y salí a correr. Después de dos horas, volví , me duché y me cambié, esperando que Esme me llamara.

Mientras tanto, hablé con la policía. Les conté lo que había descubierto de Tanya. Que ella sabía de que iba todo. Yo sabía que ya habían encerrado a los asesinos, y también que estos habían hecho lo mismo a muchas más, pero Tanya había salido impune.

A la media hora, Esme me llamó.

-Ya he hablado con él. Queremos que vengas a comer, pasate cuando puedas y así podeis ir arreglando las cosas.

-Ok. Ahora voy.

Rapidamente llegué. Estaba muy nervioso. Era mi ultima oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ellos, no podía cagarla.

-Hola, Edward.

-Hola, papá.

-¿Como estás?

-Nervioso.

-Yo también. Esto es tan extraño...

Se lo veía incomodo. Así que sin más, me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

Él pareció dorprendido al principio y luego empezó a corresponder.

-Lo siento, papá.

-Y yo. No lo comprendía.

-La comida está en la mesa.

Fuimos a comer, mientras hablábamos de lo que habíamos hecho estos ultimos meses, pero sin mencionar nada doloroso, bueno, más doloroso de lo que ya era de por sí.

A las 7 de la tarde, me despedí de ellos y fui al hotel a por mis cosas. Al final me habían convencido para quedarme en su casa a dormir, así estaríamos más tiempo juntos.

Lo pasamos muy bien, todo ese tiempo, hasta el 4º día, en que oí a Esme cojer el teléfono, y después de mucho rato empezar a llorar.

-¿Esme? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tanya.

Al oir ese nombre me quedé helado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Yo no les ahbía contado anda a ellos. Prefería no tocar el tema, sabía que Esme se ponía mal.

-Ella... tuvo la culpa...

Y entonces se desmayó.

* * *

**Siento lo muxo que tardé en actualizar. Examenes, trabajos, examenes, estudiar, trabajos, más examenes... Pero a partir de ahora vualvo a actualizar maximo cada 2/3 dias.**

**Comenten y gracias por leerme!**


	16. Descubriendo la verdad parte I

**Bella POV**

_Gritaba mi padre desde la sala. Bajé corriendo al comedor y allí lo vi con unos papeles en la mano y mirándome feliz._

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos noticias de lal comisaría. Hoy me llegó este sobre confidencial, y... Bueno, leelo por ti misma.

Cojí los papeles con las manos temblando. ¿Qué era tan importante como para que Charlie estuviera tan emocionado?

Miré la tapa:

CONFIDENCIAL.

Siguiente papel:

CASO ISABELLA MASEN/MARIE SWAN.

Pasé la hoja y la siguiente ponía algo que no imaginé jamás:

_Tanya Denali, detenida e interrogada, ha declarado tener toda la culpa de lo ocurrido._

_El psicólogo de la comisaría de Seattle ha determinado que la señorita Denali sufre un transtorno de personalidad múltiple, y que por lo tanto no es consciente de todos sus actos._

_Pese a todo esto, la señorita será enviada a un reformatorio, donde la medicarán y tratarán. Ha asumido todos los cargos, por lo que estará toda la vida encerrada, además de ser testigo de los actos de los señores Alec y Felix Vulturi._

_Ellos ya fueron imputados anteriormente, pero ahora tendrán más cargos, con lo que serán encerrados de por vida, e incluso podrían ser castigados con la pena de muerte._

_Por todo esto y lo comentado anteriormente, la señorita Marie Swan, queda libre de toda identidad oculta, podrá volver a su vida anterior en caso de así desearlo, y ni siquiera tendrá que declarar._

_Les felicitamos por su trabajo realizado, y esperamos que le señorita Swan/Masen pueda recuperar lo suyo._

¿Por qué veía borroso?

Oh, ya sé. Estaba llorando. De felicidad. Por fin libre. Al fin podría volver a mi vida y ser feliz. Arreglar las cosas con Edward, mamá, Carlisle y mis seres queridos.

Me senté en el sofá, y Charlie se sentó a mi lado para apoyarme. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y dijo:

-No tienes que decidir nada ahora. Cuando estés preparada podemos hacer los papeleos.

-Quiero volver. Quiero que sepan que estoy viva y dejen de sufrir.

-Entonces tienes que pensar muy bien como darles la noticia. Piensa que ellos han asimilado la noticia de tu "muerte" y ahora será complicado cambiarlo. Tenemos que hablar contigo y firmar cosas. Iremos mañana mejor. Ahora ve a descansar, es una noticia muy chocante.

Me tumbé en el sofá y esperé con ansias el día siguiente.

Esa mañana me levanté rapidamente y me preparé para ir a Seattle a la comisaría.

Durante el trayecto fui en silencio y pensando. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando llegara a casa y estuvieran ellos? ¿Cómo reaccionarían ellos? ¿Cómo reaccionaría yo? ¿Y si luego no me aceptaban?

Eso ya lo tenía pensado. Si no me aceptaban, me iría. Lo comprendería, les había hecho mucho daño y ahora ya estarían tranquilos. Simplemente les daría la noticia y luego me marcharía, si ellos querían.

Llegamos en un rato, y al bajar me encontré el coche de ¿Carlisle?

No, seguramente sería un coche parecido... Pero era igual, y juraría que con la misma matrícula.

Lo dejé pasar e intenté parecer segura y tranquila. Fracasé completamente en cuanto pasamos la puerta.

Allí dentro estaban Carlisle y Esme. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubieran avisado? Yo debería haberlo sabido...

En ese momento, mis piernas empezaron a fallar cuando los miré a los ojos y ellos me vieron. Tenían los rostros llenos de ojeras, y parecían agotados...

Mamá me miró y luego miró mi pierna izquierda. Yo llevaba un pantalón pirata que dejaba ver el tatuaje que me hice a los 16. Era una rosa que empezaba a lo alto del pie y subía hasta un poco encima del tobillo.

Mierda, supe que lo reconocería. Crucé mis piernas y puse el pie izquierdo detrás del derecho. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió. Supe que me había reconocido.

Rápidamente se acercó a mí y me cogió de las mejillas. Me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

-¿Bella?

Yo me sonrojé, el corazón me latía a mil, y entonces me desmayé.

* * *

**Esme POV**

Recuerdo que habían pasado unos 4 días desde que Edward llegó a Seattle. El primer día, nos dijo que iría al cementerio, y cuando volvió, estaba raríasimo. Al día siguiente desapareció y volvió a la tarde. Y el cuarto día de estar él en casa, llamó la policía. Era de Seattle. Yo sabía que seguían investigando, pero no sabía el qué. Ya habían encontrado a los asesinos de mi niña... ¿Qué más había? ¿Qué buscaban que no me habían dicho? Estaba cabreadísima con ellos.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, buenos días. La llamamos de la comisaría de Seattle... ¿Podría pasarse por aquí?

-No. Explíquenme lo que sea por teléfono.

-Bueno, es sobre el caso de su hija...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bien, hemos estado investigando desde hace 4 meses, y hemos descubierto que hay una implicada. Gracias a testigos, hemos sabido que la señorita Denali es quien organizó el asesinato.

-¿Tanya Denali?

-Sí, la misma.

Solté el teléfono y caí redonda. Sé que alguien vino y me cogió en brazos, pero no recuerdo anda más.

Desperté después de un rato y Carlisle estaba conmigo.

-¿Qué pasó, cariño?

-Me llamaron de la policía... Tanya fue. Ella... ella pidió que la mataran. Te juro que la voy a despedazar poco a poco, por hija de puta. La mataré a la mal nacida esa...

-Shh, ya pasó, cariño. Mañana iremos a la comisaría. Ahora descansa, por favor.

Fui a mi habitación e intenté dormir. Pero me fue imposible.

¿Qué testigo habrá sido? ¿Cómo que después de 4 meses por fin la encuentran? ¿Quién sabía algo y se calló hasta ahora?

Todas esas preguntas me asaltaban y no tenía respuesta.

Vi cómo amanecía, y luego me metí en la ducha y esperé a que Carlisle condujera para la comisaría.

No tardó mucho en despertar, desayunamos y luego salimos para allá. Llegamos en unos minutos, y luego bajé.

-Buenos días. ¿Son los padres de la señorita Masen?

-Yo soy la madre. Él es mi marido.

-Bien, esperen un minuto por aquí. Hoy tenemos un día ajetreado.

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera, y al cabo de unos minutos nos hicieron pasar.

Carlisle y yo nos levantamos para entrar. Justo en ese momento entró una chica con un hombre. Oh, él es Charlie. Dios, qué follón. No esperaba encontrarmelo aquí, y mucho menos después de 18 años.

La chica me resultaba familiar... Quizás era su hija, o puede que alguna niña en problemas.

Entonces la miré mejor y vi que llevaba un tatuaje en la pierna izquierda...

¡Igual que el de Bella!

Me acerqué y vi cómo se sonrojaba y se ponía nerviosa. Al msimo tiempo se mordió el labio. Eso lo hacía Bella también.

Fue cuando la miré a los ojos y vi que llevaba lentillas. ¡Dios, es Bella!

Recuerdo que le rodeé la cara con las manos y la llamé. Ella se sonrojó y eso me lo confirmó. Pro, ¿cómo?

En ese momento ella cayó desplomada al suelo. Se desmayó y no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle! ¡Es Bella!

Todo el mundo en la comisaría se había girado, pero no me importaba.

Carlisle se acercó a mí. Él había sido mi mayor apoyo en todo esto, y ahora tenía los ojos abiertos y la boca aún más.

Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos y me besó la frente.

-Cariño, ahora este amable nos lo explicará todo, ¿verdad?

Ciertó, estábamos rodeados de gente. El policía ya se había llevado a Bella en brazos, y nos indicaba que lo siguiéramos.

Cuando entramos a un despacho que tenía un sofá, el policía dejó a Bella en él, y nosotros nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Buenos días, soy el jefe de policía de Forks, Charlie Swan.

_Charlie Swan._

_Charlie Swan._

_Charlie Swan_

_¡Charlie!_

En cuanto mi mente procesó el nombre, empecé a recordar:

_-Hola, ¿te has perdido?_

_-Sí, iba para biología y no la encuentro. Me llamo Esme Masen_

_-Bien, yo también voy para allá. Si quieres te acompaño. Yo soy Charlie Swan._

Así fue cómo lo conocí.

_-Esme... te quiero. Llevamos 4 meses conociéndonos y me gustas mucho. ¿Quieres que salgamos?_

Mi respuesta ante eso fue un largo beso y después de eso empezamos a salir. Estuvimos juntos apenas unos meses cuando supe que estaba embarazada.

Estaba muy asustada y fui a decirselo. Él siempre sabía qué hacer. Al principio respondió bien, pero lo que yo no sabía era que él a las espaldas me era infiel...

_Salí del apartamento de Charlie por la mañana, para ir al mío y cambiarme._

_Ahí estaban mis dos compañeras, que no se enteraron de mi entrada. No quise escucharlas, pero oí lo que Lily le dijo a Ellain:_

_-¿A qué no adivinas con quién estoy desde hace 3 días? Con ¡Charlie Swan!_

_-Pero, ¿él no está con Esme?_

_-Eso era antes, pero hablé con él ayer y me dijo que la iba a dejar, que ya la aburría. Llevan 7 meses... ¿Puedes imaginarte que Charles haya durado 7 siete meses con la misma persona?_

_-No, la verdad es que cambió mucho a su llegada..._

Así que cojí mi ropa, mis cosas y me marché. Les dije a mis compañeras que me iba a casa. No creía que Charlie fuera a buscarme, pero por si pasaba por el apartamento de Nueva York, le dejé una nota diciendole que jamás me buscara, que nunca lo había amado y que iba a abortar. Sabía que si le decía que tendría a mi bebé, me buscaría.

Y jamás me buscó.

Pero, ¿qué hacía ahora con Bella?

¿Sabría quién era yo?

-Yo soy el Carlisle Cullen. La pareja de Esme Masen, la madre de Bella. ¿Nos puede explicar qué está pasando?

-Bueno, no es sencillo...

-Charlie, ya basta de tonterías. Bella de repente no es ella, aparece contigo y encima no nos explicas.

-Esme, no fui yo quien omitió información...

-¿Lo dices por lo de Bella? ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Que la dejara cerca de un hombre mentiroso y que me ponía los cuernos?

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Fuiste tú la que me dejaste...

-Claro, porque tú estabas engañándome con Lily...

-¿Os conocéis?

Carlisle rompió el silencio del ambiente.

-Sí, él es el padre de Bella.

-Guau, qué pequeño es el mundo.

-Bueno, ahora eso no tiene importancia. ¿Cómo es que Bella está viva?

-Era testigo protegida. La metieron en una banda parecida a una secta, y si hubiesen sabido quqe vivía, la hubieran perseguido. Pero ahroa que todos están encerrados, ya puede volver a su antigua identidad. Sentimos mucho los problemas ocasionados, y lo que han sufrido...

Bella en ese momento empezó a despertarse y yo me acerqué rápidamente.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Carlisle? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la comisaría. Te desmayaste hace un rato. ¿Cómo te encuentras, cielo?

-Bien. Os debo muchas explicaciones.

Se echó a llorar, y se abrazó fuerte a mí.

-Ya lo sabemos, cielo. Sabemos por qué lo hiciste, tranquila.

-¿No están enojados?

-No, cielo. No pasa nada...

-¿Edward está aquí?

-Sí. Se quedó en casa, tienes que hablar con él. Él tiene cargo de conciencia por cosas que no hizo.

-Lo sé. Me lo explicó.

-¿él sabía que tú estabas viva?

-No. Él me conoció con mi identidad falsa.

-¡¿Qué?

Mierda, Charlie no sabía nada de esto...

-Esto... no sabía que él estaría allí. Me lo encontré, pero no me conoció...

-Bueno, al menos él no fue un obstáculo... Ahora falta firmar unos papeles, y bueno, ustedes ya saben que Bella está bien.

Después de un rato más, ya estuvo todo arreglado y Bella estaba con nosotros. Increíble.

Me quedé un rato yo a hablar con Charlie mientras ellos se iban a fuera.

-¿Cómo es que Bella acabó contigo?

-Soy el jefe de policía aquí, y ella fue encontrada aquí, así que en cuanto supe quien era, la acogí a mi casa, con mi mujer y mi hija, y luego se quiso ir a Italia, con el tal Edward...

-Bien.

Estaba por irme cuando me cogió del brazo y me hizo girarme.

-Esme, me gustaría arreglar el malentendido. Sé que es tarde, pero quiero llevarme bien contigo. Juro que no te fui infiel jamás...

-Eso ahora no viene al caso. Ya hablaremos. Gracias por cuidarla...

-Es una muchacha genial. Debes de ser una gran madre.

Entonces sí me fui.

**Bella POV**

Ahora tenía que hablar con ellos. Después de arreglar todo el papeleo y lo demás, nos dirigimos a casa. Oh, oh. Allí estaba Edward.

¿Qué dirá cuando me vea?

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**La verdad las tngo un poquillo abandonadas, pero fue sin intención. Necesité tiempo para el instituto y problemillas personales, así que dejé esto de lado. Pero ahora lo retomo y otra vez como antes.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. y que sigan leyendo. De aquí a poco vuelvo!**

**Besoss!**


	17. Descubriendo la verdad parte IIúltima

**Edward POV**

En cuanto Esme se despertó, salieron para la comisaría. No me dejaron ir, decían que los habían llamado a ellos solamente y que nadie más podía ir.. Yo ya sabía lo que les iban a decir, que Tanya había sido la culpable de que Bella muriera.

Al cabo de unas horas, no habían vuelto, así que me tumbé en el sofá.

Después de un rato, sonó el timbre.

Me sorprendió ver a Marie con mis padres. ¿Qué había pasado?

— Hola, ¿qué haces aquí, MArie?— Venimos a decirte algo. Es muy importante.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con MArie?

— Espera, no interrumpas. ¿Recuerdas cuando Bella murió?

— Sí.

— Bueno, pues en realidad no lo hizo.

En ese momento me quedé en shock. Bella estaba viva. ¿Entonces...? No pude seguir pensando, solo quería encontrarla y besarla, tenía el corazón que no me cabía en el pecho, parecía que fuese a explotar de felicidad.

Solo oía voces a mi alrededor, pero no era consciente de quien eran ni qué decían. Después de un rato volví a la realidad, y vi que todos me estaban mirando.

— Edward, lo siento tanto, no quería que te pasara nada...

Marie empezó a sollorzar, y yo pregunté:

— ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Bella y Marie?

— Eso es lo que intentamos decirte.

— Pues no lo entiendo.

Marie se levantó y subió corriendo las escaleras, parecía que conociera la casa. A lo mejor se la habían enseñado mientras yo estaba en mi mundo...

Al poco tiempo bajó otra vez, pero algo había cambiado en su cara. Eran sus ojos. Lentamente se me acercó, pero iba con los ojos semicerrados y no me miraba.

— Marie, ¿te has puesto lenltillas?

Ella negó, pero levantó la cara y me miró. EN ese instante todo encajó. MArie, Bella; Bella, MArie...

Bella era Marie!

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Ela seguía llorando, y no podía parar. Yo estaba igual que ella, y papá y mamá intentaban no mirar para darnos espacio. Cuando miré otra vez para arriba, ellos ya no estaban.

— ¿Me has reconocido?

— Claro... Por cierto, me gusta más tu color natural.

— Y a mí. De aquí a unos días iré a la peluquería y me teñiré de mi color.

Estuvimos toda la tarde hablando. ella, la mayor parte del tiempo. ME contó lo de ser testigo protegido, y aunque yo sabía que lo había hecho por nuestro bien, me dolió que me mintiera, pero era lo mejor para todos.

También me contó sobre su padre. Ella pensaba que la había abandonado, cuando en realidad fue un kmalentendido, y que ahora Charlie quería llevarse bien con Esme, por el bien de Bella, pero Esme, normal, piensa que la traicionó y no quiere saber nada de eso. TAmbién me contó que tenía una hermana pequeña que era muy simpática.

Luego nos quedamos tumbados en el sofá, ella apoayada en mi pecho hasta llegar a estar cais encima mío, y yo debajo acariciándole la espalda.

— Echaba de menos esto.

— Sí, y yo.

— ¿Es cierto eso que me explicaste en Italia?

— ¿Qué te expliqué?

— Bueno,a Marie. Dijiste que no sabías de mi muerte...

— Sí, todo lo que dije en ese momento es cierto.

— Todavía me amas?

Me tensé. No sabía si estaba preparado para responder. A lo mejor le parecía muy precipitado.

— Sí, más que a nada en el mundo.

— Edward, yo también, y quiero explicarte eso del plan. No fue cosa mía, enamorarme. Yo te odiaba, dios, eso era una tontería, lo sé. Ni si quiera te conocía y quería hundirte, pero eras un mujeriego, y eso no me gustaba, yo ideé el plan, es cierto, pero esa grabación fue antes...

La interrumpí con un beso.

— No me importa. Llevo 1 semana creyendo que desde hace 4 meses estás muerta, no pienses que eso ahora me interesa. Simplemente dime que me amas de vez en cuando y estás perdonada.

— Te amo.

— Yo también.

— ¿Cómo fue que te marchaste del bar? ¿En serio pensabas que te odiaba y quería que te fueras?

— Sí, siempre supe que eras demasiado para mí, y en ese momento me di cuenta de la realidad, que jamás podrías amarme. Llegué a casa y me puse a mirar fotos. Tenía algunas tuyas y cuando llegué a ellas, me puse a escribir una carta...

— ¿De donde sacaste esas fotos...? Espera, ¿una carta? Yo nunca la recibí.

— Lo sé. Mi padre la tenía, era por si alguna vez volvías preguntando por mi.

— ¿La puedo leer?

— No sé donde está.

— Iré a preguntarle a Carlisle.

— OK.

Al momento bajó con el sobre en las manos.

— Están en el estudio hablando, me la ha dado y ahora la leeré. ¿Quieres estar delante?

— Si no te molesta...

— No, claro que no.

Y allí empezó a leer la carta que escribí mientras pensaba que ella no me amaba y yo pensaba abandonarla...

_Mi dulce Bella:_

_Mientras estés leyendo esto, seguramente yo estaré lejos, en Italia o puede que en otro lugar del mundo..._

_Te amo. Empiezo así porque es la verdad que quiero que conozcas, y una verdad que durará por siempre. _

_Te amo desde que te conocí, incluso desde antes._

_Te amo desde que te vi llegar a la escuela con tus jeans gastados y rotos y tus converses._

_Te amo desde que llevas sudaderas anchas y cómodas._

_Te amo desde que te gusta pasar desapercibida._

_Te amo desde que has cambiado._

_Te amo desde que supe que eres la hija de Esme._

_Te amé en el momento en que te vi sonreir._

_Te amé en el instante en que te preocupabas por mi._

_Te he amado siempre, y para siempre será._

_Porque ahora me voy, y me llevo muchas cosas conmigo. Me llevo recuerdos._

_Me llevo a mi familia._

_Me llevo tus miradas._

_Me llevo todo lo que quiero._

_Pero hay algo que se queda contigo._

_Mi corazón se queda contigo._

_Nunca había sentido algo parecido, ni si quiera similar. Eres la persona más especial que he conocido y la mujer a la que más he amado, junto a mi madre, aunque de diferente forma._

_Jamás te olvidaré, por muy lejos que yo esté, ya que mi corazón es tuyo y no puedo vivir sin él, al igual que mi alma y que mi cuerpo._

_Todo esto y más es tuyo, y no puedo vivir sin ti._

_Parecía que me habías entregado tu amor, y que tú también me querías, pero al fin me di cuenta que no. _

_Siempre supe que eras mejor que yo, que no te merecía, pero jamás quise darme cuenta._

_Hasta hoy. Esta noche ha sido una de las peores de mi vida._

_Te vi con otros chicos, y además me dejaste las cosas claras._

_Siempre te esperaré. Esperaré a que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para amarme a través de todo, a través del mal tiempo y a través de las tormentas.´_

_Lo suficientemente fuerte para amarme como yo lo hago contigo._

_Y ahora que te alejas de mi, te llevas mi luz._

_Te llevas mi luz y me dejas en la oscuridad._

_Me rompiste el corazón._

_Un corazón que ya no es mío, porque te lo entregué a ciegas, sin saber que este amor no iba a ser correspondido._

_Aposté lo más valioso que tengo, y lo perdí. Sólo quiero recuperarte._

_No recuperar mi corazón, a este no lo quiero si tú no lo aceptas._

_Quiero recuperarte y que tú me entregues el tuyo. Tener tu corazón, y que dejes tu vida en mis manos al igual que yo lo hago con la mía en las tuyas._

_Si algún día llegas a amarme, ven a mí. Te esperaré con los brazos abiertos._

_Y espero que me abraces hasta no sentir dolor._

_Este dolor que tú provocaste y sólo tú podrás sanar._

_Espero que seas feliz, y por favor, cuida de mi corazón. Siempre será tuyo, igual que todo lo mío._

_Te amo. Siempre lo haré._

_Edward._

_—_ ¿Siempre me has amado?

— Desde que te conocí.

— ¿Como pude ser tan estúpida?

— No nos preocupemos por el pasado, solo por el presente y el futuro.

— Espera, hay algo que quiero decirte.

— Dime.

Cogió aire y empezó su discurso.

—Yo también te amo, te amo desde antes de darme cuenta. Te amo desde que vi tus ojos verdes esmeralda, desde que me hablaste por primera vez y desde que me tocaste.

Siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré. No quiero volver a separarme de ti jamás, y para que lo sepas, ya tienes corazón. El mío. Te lo cedo con los ojos cerrados, para que sepas que siempre será tuyo. Solo te pido algo a cambio: Cuidalo, porque no podría soportar que lo rompieras...

— Jamás te haré daño, lo juro.

— Bien, entonces tenemos un trato.

Bella se acercó a mí y me besó. Era un beso diferente. En él se demostraba que nuestro amor era real, se enseñaban todos nuestros sentimientos y también el dolor sufrido por perder al otro. Fue un beso dulce pero a la vez cargado de pasión, un beso hermoso, que sellaba el trato que acabábamos de hacer: el de amarnos eternamente, cuidando del corazón del otro...

* * *

**hola chicas!**

**La verdad que para este capítulo, me inspiré en la canción de mcfly - shine a light.**

**Es hermosa y me gustaría que la escucharan. También debo decirles que este es uno de los últimos capítulos. Quedan dos o tres, dependiendo de como lo enfoque o quizás más, depende de ustedes.**

**Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que me han proporcionado al escribir, y los ánimos.**

**También espero que les guste y que comenten. Nos vemos en el proximo cap. o en otro fic!**

**Besoss!**


	18. Te amo

**Edward POV**

Todo estaba aclarado, así que nos fuimos Esme, mi padre, Bella y yo a cenar.

Nadie en el pueblo sabía que Bella seguía viva, y no sabíamos como decirlo. Así que decidimos hacer una fiesta en dos semanas para comunicarlo.

Bella iría al día siguiente a la peluquería y dejaría de usar las lentillas. Su color de ojos era el más hermoso que jamás había visto. A veces me quedaba perdido en ellos, durante minutos, hasta que volvía a la realidad, al restaurante y me volvía a meter en la conversación.

Llegamos a casa sobre las 12 de la noche, y estábamos agotados. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

— Mamá, ¿tengo ropa?

— Claro que sí, mi vida. Está todo en tu habitación.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá, y Bella se levantó para ir a vestirse. Yo me estiré más en el sofá cuando noté un apretón en la mano.

Miré a Bella y ella me miraba con ojos de súplica:

— ¿Me acompañas?

— Claro.

Subimos las escaleras abrazados y entramos en su habitación.

Casi nunca había estado allí, era un sitio casi prohibido mientras me llevaba mal con Bella, pero más tarde, cuando empezamos a salir y antes de romper (un tiempo muy corto), pasaba allí buenos ratos con ella, hablando, haciéndole cosquillas, besándonos...

Nada más abrir la puerta, noté su aroma. Después de tres meses sin ella estar allí, su habitación seguía igual que antes.

Bella tenía los ojos llorosos, y la abracé más fuerte para rencorfortarla. Ella se pegó más a mi y se acercó al mural de corcho donde tenía colgadas fotos.

Nos pusimos a mirarlas, y yo vi todas las que ya me sabía de memoria:

Tenía fotos con sus amigas de Chicago, a las cuales conocería en la "cena de explicación", como así la habíamos apodado cariñosamente.

También tenía un rincón con fotos con su madre, con Carlisle y otras con su abuela Marie.

En otro lado habían fotos nuestras. en el parque, en la playa, en el bosque,e n el jardín, en su habitación, en la mía... Momentos inolvidables.

— ¿No las quitaste cuando rompimos?

— No, quería recordarte.

— ¿No te acordabas de mí si no tenías fotos mías? — dije con fingida indignación.

— Claro que sí, mi vida, pero quería recordar que los momentos vividos eran recuerdos, no sueños.

— Te quiero.

— Y yo. Ahora faltan sólo algunas fotos.

— ¿Cuáles?

— Las que nos haremos en un futuro y las de mi otra familia, a parte de las amigas de Italia.

— Es cierto... Porque nos quedan muchos recuerdos por crear.

— Sí.

— Vamos, ponte el pijama mientras yo voy por el mío.

— Ok. Adiós.

Salí de su habitación y me fui a cambiar. Me lo puse rápidamente y me cambié de ropa. Abrí la cama y salí a buscarla.

Justo en ese momento ella llegaba, por lo que chocamos en mitad del pasillo.

— Sigues tan torpe como siempre...

— Muy gracioso, señor don perfecto.

— Es broma, vamos a darles las buenas noches.

Bajamos a la sala de estar y allí estaban Carlisle abrazados y besándose. No es que fuera algo desagradable de ver, total, era un beso. Pero, por dios, era mi padre...

— Ejem, ejem...

— Perdonad, chicos. ¿Vais a dormir ya?

— Sí, mañana desayunamos todos juntos. ¿Ok?

— Claro, hijos — dijo Esme la que me quería como si fuera suyo a pesar de todo el dolor que le causé.

— Buenas noches.

— Igualmente, que duerman bien.

Subimos las escaleras de la mano, y al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, me paré delante de Bella para besarla.

— ¿Por qué no dormimos juntos?

— ¿Crees que nos dejarán?

— No lo sé, me imagino que sí. Por favor, ya lo hicimos en Italia... No quiero dormir sola.

— Está bien.

Miré su cama que estaba aún hecha y le dije:

— Pero durmamos en la mía, que ya está deshecha.

— Ok.

Fuimos juntos hasta mi habitación y allí nos tumbamos.

Ella se tumbó en un lado de la cama mirándome a mí. Yo me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la cintura.

— Buenas noches mi niña.

— Te quiero, Edward. Descansa.

Le besé la frente y nos dormimos en unos minutos.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente porque Bella se movía.

Pensé que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y que por eso estaba inquieta, pero no. Bella estaba recostada casi encima mío, y gemía.

— Edward...

— Mmmm...

— Sí, oh, dios...

Ella, mientra soñaba, se iba deslizando por encima mío, y eso hizo que mi erección fuese muy dolorosa.

— Bella, despierta.

— Mmm.. Edward, como me gusta así...

— Más fuerte...

—Bella, cielo. Despierta.

Ya no podía aguantar más la presión que hacía mi erección dentro de mis boxers, y viendo que no podía despertarla, decidí ir al lavabo.

Me levanté con cuidado de no hacerle daño y salí de mi habitación. Mientras salía miré el reloj y eran las 5.45. Dios, esta mujer me iba a volver loco.

DEspués de ir al baño y pegarme una ducha fría con cuidado de no hacer ruido, volví a la habitación. Eran las 6.30 y Bella ya estaba relajada.

_Claro, como ella no ha tenido que ducharse con agua fría..._

Llegué a la cama, me tumbé y Bella volvió a acercarse a mí.

Le acaricié el pelo intentando relajarme y no pensar en los movimientos que hacía mientras soñaba conmigo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? He despertado y tú no estabas aquí.

— He ido al lavabo un momento. ¿Por qué te has despertado?

— Mmmm... — se quedó pensando , una excusa supongo y de pronto se sonrojó.— no lo sé, supongo que noté tu ausencia.

Comencé a reírme y susurré para mí mismo:

— Ya, seguro...

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Nada.

— Edward, te he oído.

— Y yo.

— Oh, por dios, dime que no...

Se sonrojó aún más fuerte, y escondió su cara en mi pecho.

— Lo siento, no me di cuenta de, de ...

Se le empezaba a trabar la lengua, por lo que decidí callarla, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que besarla...

— No importa, es normal. Además me gustó saber que me deseas.

— Eso ya lo sabías.

— Ya, pero es agradable oírlo de vez en cuando.

— Bueno, ahora durmamos.

— Si, ahora que estás relajada...

— ¿Te fuiste por eso?

— No— intenté mentirle.

— Edward, lo siento muchisimo, dios, hasta te has duchado. ¿Qué hice? — susurró esto último para ella misma.

— Eso algún día te lo enseñaré. Al igual que tú también em enseñarás qué era eso que te hacía que te gustaba tanto y te hacía gemir y hasta nombrar a dios...

— Mmmm.. ya lo descubrirás.

— Buenas noches, Bella.

— Buenas noches, Edward. Sueña conmigo.

Después de eso, me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se giró para dormir. Maldita...

* * *

**Chicas! siento si el capitulo es corto, pero no tengo mucho tiempo y tengo muchas cosas que hacer.**

**Quiero pedirles ayuda también para algo. Es una tontería, pero es por mi corte de cabello.**

**Lo tengo como por media espalda, ondulado y castaño, y me lo quiero cortar a la altura del mentón más o menos, pero con flequillo.**

**¿Me podrían decir por favor algun corte de pelo de alguna famosa que les guste así de ese tipo? Escalado, corto y con flequillo. **

**Mi mail es: del1_al10 [arroba] hotmail . com (sin espacios) envienme aqui el nombre de la famosa o la foto que quieran. Graciaass!**


End file.
